Missing
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Ken is visited at the prison by someone he'd believed that was no longer alive. As if it wasn't enough, this someone asks him for... Help. [Right after Glühen]
1. I

**A/N:** New Weiß Kreuz fanfic. I finally have watched all the TV episodes, as well as both OVAs and Glühen. So I _think_ I have enough knowledge to write without anyone being too OOC. At least, I hope so.  
The story is set after Weiß Kreuz Glühen and before Weiß Kreuz Side B. WK Side B characters can be mentioned, I don't know yet. SPOILERS everywhere.  
**Language:** I must warn everyone that English isn't my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made here. Gomen nasai.  
**Pairings:** Ran/Ken, Schuldig/Ken, Schuldig/Crawford. Love... Square? 

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

**  
Missing**  
Chapter 01

* * *

- Right! To the right!  
Hidaka Ken was yelling at the top of his lungs, almost jumping in excitement, near the soccer field inside the prison. The assassin, while in jail, had became a kind of couch to the others, teaching them how to play the British game.  
Almost everyday, Ken would organise two teams, who played against each other. Usually, the winners would have the other team's dessert at lunch; but no one truly cared about their "prize". Having fun was the only thing that really mattered there.  
Ken brushed a few strands of brown hair away of his face, getting a proper vision of the soccer field. Three guards were watching the youth: how could he manage coaching two teams at the same time?  
- Satoshi! To the centre!  
The goalie followed Ken's advice and caught the ball. The players from the other team sighed in frustration.  
- Very well, time is up! Everyone get inside now!  
The guards left their position and joined a few others, who began to conduct the prisoners back to their cells. Ken sat down, using a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. It seemed like he had actually played the match, not just coached the teams.  
- Hey, you! Aren't you coming?  
Ken raised his face and found one last guard waiting for him to join the other prisoners. The former soccer player had a quick shower and returned to his cell. Just before being locked again, he heard footsteps outside, and some guy from the penitentiary's administration showed up.  
- Number 1257? Your lawyer has arrived and is requesting your presence. Go to the visitor's area.  
- My... Lawyer? - Ken's blue eyes widened. Since when he had a lawyer? - But I...

_"Just come."_

- Yes?  
- Nothing, nothing... - Ken got up and left his cell. That voice... That voice could only belong to one person. Schuldig.

_"Very smart. Now come, Kätzchen."_

The prisoner followed one guard, frowning slightly. It wasn't possible that months after the incident with the Rosenkreuz members, Schuldig could be among the living people, safe and sound. Thinking again, it wasn't that surprising, because Nagi was still working for Kritiker, so... Crawford and Schuldig could be alive.  
Ken took a seat, looking through the glass that divided the prison from the visitor's area. No one was seated across him, there was just a black briefcase lying on top of the small table.  
Raising his head, he spotted someone. A man with his back turned to him, wearing a black suit. The orange hair tied into a long ponytail stood out from the black clothing.  
- Schuldig? - Ken couldn't hide his surprise.  
The man turned around, his trademark smirk on his lips. If it wasn't the German himself, it was his clone.  
- The only and one. No clones... At least for a while. - Schuldig's smile faded slightly, only to come back again - How have you been, Ken?  
The soccer player couldn't talk, ignoring the question. It was too shocking to the see the German redhead there. And as his lawyer.  
Sighing, the telepath sat down.

_"Keep in mind that I hear your thoughts."  
"Tell me something new. Since when you're a lawyer?"_

Schuldig smirked.  
- Kätzchen... You know nothing about me.  
Ken crossed his arms.  
- I've noticed that.  
The German laughed and opened his briefcase, picking a small white card from it. He gave it to Ken.  
- Johann Christian Schön... Schönthaler? - Ken stumbled over the name, getting the telepath's attention.  
- Ja.

_"Did you think that Schuldig was my true name?"  
"Yes."_

Ken raised an eyebrow:  
- Graduated from Munich University?  
- I told you know nothing about me. Now, let's get down to business.  
Schuldig leant forward, and two strands of orange hair from his ponytail hung lose, framing his face in a handsome way. Ken studied Schuldig for a while: it was very, very different to see him like that, dressed as someone serious and without strange hair styles. The contrast between his blue eyes and orange hair was astonishing. The German was... Gorgeous?

_"Thank you for your compliments. Shall we proceed?"_

Ken jumped. He often forgot that Schuldig could hear everything he thought.

_"Ja, exactly. And who could say that your uniform would match your eyes?"_

Ken froze, without fully understanding the telepath's comment, who was smiling again. He winked at the prisoner, before switching into a serious mode.

_"Siberian."_

The former player shifted his position, uneasy. He was using his codename. That meant... Trouble.

_"Exactly. All this time being in a prison has improved your... Mental skills, huh?"_

- What happened, Schuldig?  
The German redhead lowered his astonishing blue eyes, before focusing them again in Ken, finding another pair of blue orbs.  
- Ken... Crawford's been missing. And...  
Before the assassin could say anything, Schuldig resumed his sentence.

_"And so has Abyssinian."_

Ken almost fell off his seat.  
- Ran? Missing?  
Schuldig nodded.  
- You need to get out of here, Ken. If you want to see him... - Schuldig's lips curved into a new smirk. Ken felt his face flush.  
- And I assume that you're concerned because Crawford is gone too?  
The telepath blinked, caught off guard.  
- Ja. But still... We'll need to work together. If you want to meet Ran - Schuldig slowly mentioned Aya's true name - again, Ken. Isn't it the thing you're looking forward to? Meeting him?  
Ken nodded quickly.  
- And you want Crawford...

_"Yes."_

- Right. I'll help you.

_"Actually, it's quite the contrary. I'm the one helping here."_

- So why did you come all the way here?  
Schuldig didn't reply.

_"Tomorrow I'll pick you up. Enjoy your last night in the prison, Siberian."  
"As if I couldn't leave this place by myself."  
"You got me. By the way, how did you manage to keep in such a good shape?"_

Ken blushed in deep shades of read. Schuldig had been checking him out.

_"If you were the coach for two soccer teams everyday, and when bored worked out in your the cell... You'd know."  
"I see."_

- I see you tomorrow, Ken.  
- Sayounara, Schuldig.  
As if on cue, a bell rang somewhere. The visiting time was over. Schuldig winked at Ken one more time before leaving the building.  
The former player let himself be conducted to his cell again. He stared at the dark ceiling.  
- Ran...  
Images from his old teammate were dancing in his mind. He had last seen Ran at the airport, when words hadn't even been spoken properly. Some images of Schuldig dressed in such a different way were also in his mind, to Ken's own surprise.

_"My my. Someone's impressed."  
"Conceited."  
"Of course..."  
"Get out of my mind!"  
"When I feel like it."_

- SCHULDIG!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** About Schuldig's true name: I made that up. I don't know his real name, and I'm serious. But Mr. Johann Christian Schönthaler does exist, I just borrowed his name (because I wanted a good German name). Oh yes, he graduated from Munich University. 

_Reviews_ are always welcome. Ne? -winks-


	2. II

**A/N:** Here we are. The second chapter! I know I'm not the fastest writter in the planet, so I apologize. Again, I must warn everyone that there are SPOILERS here, for all the WK series, I think. Well, you've been warned.  
**Language:** I'm sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language. Feel free to point any mistakes and correct them.  
**Pairings:** Ran/Ken, Schuldig/Ken, Schuldig/Crawford. 

**Reviews - Answers** (Thanks for reviewing the fic!)

**Whisper Reilman**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter as well.  
**tyranimo**: Yes, Ken did got arrested at the end of Glühen. -grins- And I've downloaded the anime using the SoulSeek, a file sharing program. You can DL it for free at www(dot)slsknet(dot)org!  
**Nikki**: Arigatou! Your review was very kind, thank you a lot for your support.  
**Shikibu Murasaki**: Oh, the name issue. I apologise again for it. Anywayz, who said that they're not going to be a couple? -mischievous grin-  
**Celace**: Okay, next chapter is here.  
**Mystik**: Você aqui! Obrigada pela review, moça! Não sei se vou publicar esse fic em português...

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

  
**Missing  
**Chapter 02

* * *

Ken yawned, stretching out at the same time. Suppressing another yawn, he hard someone knocking.  
That was the first time someone knocked on his door. People from the prison staff would just let themselves in. That was new.  
He blinked a couple of times, not knowing if he was supposed to answer something. Whoever was outside knocked again, but harder and louder this time.  
- ... Come in.  
He heard the door being unlocked, and the same administration guy from the day before hold the door open.  
- Get out, number 1257. You're free.  
Free? Were they letting him free without asking anything, not even his name? Why?

_"Forgetful, aren't we?"  
"Schuldig?"  
"Who else, kitten?"_

Suddenly, he remembered. Schuldig had visited him and said something about being free from the prison because he needed to find... Who he needed to find, anyway?

_"Mein Gott, Ken. You're really forgetful by the morning."  
"Thank you."  
"Okay, I'll help you. Pale skin. Amethyst eyes. Red hair. A very, very sharp katana."  
"Ran!"  
"Genius."_

Ken snapped out of his thoughts. The other man was looking at him in a funny way. The former soccer player wondered if he had been making strange faces or something while "talking" to Schuldig.  
- Are you coming or not?  
Ken blinked and stepped outside his cell. Correction: former cell. He was no longer a prisoner. That felt... Good. He had already spent too much time there. He had had enough time to think and sort out his feelings.  
At least, he hoped so.

_"Kitten. Move. Follow the guy. We need to get out of here today."_

Once again, Ken found the other man shooting him weird looks. Sighing, he trailed behind the guy who conducted him to where Schuldig was.  
Ken couldn't help but smile. The redhead was wearing a black suit again, and his hair was tied in a ponytail, just like the day before. The German smirked.

_"Thought you'd like it."  
"Why?"  
"They way I dressed yesterday seemed to have got your attention, Kätzchen."_

Ken managed not to stick his tongue at Schuldig. It was way childish. Rolling his eyes, he approached a nearby table, where he retrieved his belongings.  
Weird... He didn't remember having any belongings. Just the clothes he was wearing when he had arrived at the prison. Frowning, he took the sports bag that was being handed to him. Funny, the bag was one of his.  
He unzipped it slowly, and found a white shirt with a big red kreuz. A too familiar shirt. He didn't doubt that if he removed the shirt, he'd find his bugnucks and his complete battle gear.

_"Zip that. We don't want the guards asking us about your claws, do we?"_

The younger assassin just nodded, and zipped the bag. He looked at the guy who had handed him the bag.  
- Who left this here?  
- We don't know. We just found the bag here, with a note saying that it was for the prisoner number 1257 and... - the policeman's voice faded, as if he was trying to recall what was written in the note - we weren't supposed to touch it.  
Ken didn't believe that they hadn't touched his bag.  
- No one touched it? No one?  
- No, sir. You are a special case here in the prison.

_"Special, huh?"  
"Quiet, Schuldig. I'm trying to figure this out."  
"As you wish."_

The guy from the administration department came back, not looking exactly pleased to let Ken go away. He gave a sheet of paper and a pen to Ken, who looked at it.  
It was supposed to be filled with everything about him, with such information as complete name, age, hometown. But there was nothing, just his picture. He found a small remark on the page bottom:

"Let him stay as long as he pleases and let him go when he wishes to leave."

That was news for him. He quickly signed something on the paper, which said that Ken was no longer under their responsibility. He turned around to Schuldig, and handed him his sports bag.  
- Hold this for a second. I'm gonna change those clothes. Don't go anywhere.  
The redhead just nodded, and Ken left for the nearest restroom. While changing his clothes, he felt something on his mind.

_"Schuldig?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Were you... Inside of my mind?"  
"Ja. Why?"  
"Nothing. It's completely normal to have your thoughts read by your enemy."  
"Ken. For the last time: I'm not your enemy. There's no more Schwarz or Weiß now, didn't you get that?"  
"... It's hard to believe, you know."_

Schuldig found himself agreeing with the brunette.

_"You've got a point there. Are you done yet?"  
"Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"Kätzchen, two people are missing and we don't have a clue about what have happened. Is this enough?"_

Ken shrugged and left the restroom, fidgeting with the collar of his red jacket. He felt Schuldig's eyes on him, checking him out. Ken was wearing his ordinary clothes: a slightly faded red hooded jacket and black trousers. It was how he used to dress when he was working as a Weiß member at the Koua Academy.  
Without sparing a second glance to the guards, Ken and Schuldig left the Tokyo prison building. The former prisoner hoped not to visit that place again. At least so soon.

_"Ken? Stop walking, please."_

The brunette did as was told, and found himself beside a shining black car. It looked new.  
- And it is... A brand new Audi. Get in.  
Ken usually forgot that Schuldig could read his thoughts, and was often scared by the telepath's ability.  
- Actually... - Schuldig started, while placing his black suitcase in the car backseats, helping Ken do the same - I don't read your thoughts. I hear them. People have this wrong idea about the telepaths.  
- And you're the one who is going to make them change their minds? - the former player asked, fastening his belt.  
- No. I couldn't care less about what people think, to be honest.  
- Quite a contradiction... Hearing this from you.  
- I'm a paradox, Ken. - Schuldig winked at the assassin, turning on the car engine. Ken noticed he hadn't fastened his belt.  
- The belt, Schuldig.  
The answer the younger assassin got was a death glare.  
- Belt.  
- Will you stop?  
- You're not driving me anywhere without it.  
Schuldig sighed deeply, not looking at Ken. He fastened the belt, and in a graceful gesture, let his hair down. The German ran one hand through his hair, smoothing it.  
- Schuldig?  
The telepath jerked his head to Ken, his astonishing blue eyes locked on the player's face. The brunette felt his mouth dry. Being this close, he was positive that the redhead sparkling blue eyes were beautiful. Even more alluring when framed by his orange hair.  
Ken found himself staring at a smirking Schuldig now. He mentally slaped himself. The German had heard everything.

_"Exactly, Kätzchen."_

Ken looked away from Schuldig. A tiny red line could be seen across his face.

_"I know someone who has got beautiful blue eyes and is sitting just at my left."_

Schuldig started to drive, and Ken felt that his face had flushed. Then he remembered to ask what he had in mind, before losing himself in the German's eyes.  
- Where are we going, Schuldig?  
- To England.  
Ken's eyes widened.  
- By car?  
Schuldig laughed.

_"No, kitten. We're driving to the airport."  
"Ahh."  
"You're really slow by the morning, huh?"_

A punch in Schuldig's arm was Ken's response.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** Again, a small comment. The whole thing about Ken bugging Schuldig to fasten his belt is not my idea. Taken from the wonderful Schu/Ken ficcie, **Alice**. If you haven't read it, I can give the URL. -smiles- 

-points at the light blue/purple button- _Review_?


	3. III

**A/N:** I'm back with the third chapter. Honestly, I didn't like this one. It's kinda... Pathetic. -- I wish it could have turned into something better. I have the feeling this is leading to nowhere, but... I won't think about it now. Well, SPOILERS for all the WK series. Maybe even for Side B.  
**Language:** Again, I must say that I'm not a native English speaker, so keep in mind that grammar mistakes and confusing lines may show up. Feel free to correct them.  
**Pairings:** Ran/Ken, Schuldig/Ken, Schuldig/Crawford. 

**Reviews - Answers** (Look, they're bigger! o.o And thanks for reviewing the fic! )

**Shikibu Murasaki**: Thanks for helping me with all the German stuff. I think everything is okay now, but please tell me if you find more mistakes. And people in Brazil don't drive on the left side, I just happened to remember it. About the Alice thingie, let's say it wasn't a credit, actually. More like a... Tribute? oov  
**Whisper Reilman**: I liked the idea of Schu being a lawyer. I think it's sexy. -fangirl moment- Thanks again for your kind review and let's see what will happen in the airport. XD Not there yet, because I'm sloooow...  
**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar**: Yes, Alice is a wonderful ficcie. Thanks for your support. -smiles-  
**tyranimo**: Arigatou for reviewing the fic! Well, Ken got arrested at the end of Glühen, because... He needed to think. To sort out his life or something like that. Beautiful, ne?  
**Celace**: I will _try_. o.ov You see, I have to write everything in Portuguese and then translate (can't write in English first, for some odd reason). And I have some other fics in progress, so... Anywayz, thanks for your review and I'll try to update more often.  
**mistymixwolf**: Glad you did! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
**aionwatha:** Here's the next chapter. -joins you with another banner-

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

  
**Missing  
**Chapter 03

  


* * *

Ken shifted his position, deciding to open his bag. He started to rummage through it, trying to find out what was inside.  
- Can't you stay still?  
- Who, me?  
- Nein. Me. - Schuldig replied sarcastically.  
- You're boring. And I don't know what I have here!

_"No? Isn't it yours?"_

- It's mine, but I wasn't the one who left it at the prison. I want to know what was left for me.  
Schuldig shrugged and went on driving towards the Narita airport. However, he kept an eye on Ken and his bag, just to see what the brunette would find.  
- Bugnucks, battle gear, a soccer ball, magazines... My MD!  
Ken took the MD and put the headphones on. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed that it still had some battery. He picked a random song up and leant on the car seat, closing his eyes and just listening to the music.

_"Ken?"  
"Don't do that. You're disturbing me."  
"And how am I supposed to talk to you? It's so loud that even I can hear it."  
"Don't mind the song and pay attention at something else, Schuldig. You're smart, you can do it."  
"Hold your tongue, kitten. What are you listening to, anyway?"_

Ken paused the song and looked at Schuldig.  
- PIERROT.  
- Ah, ja. The band which vocalist is gay?  
Ken sighed deeply.  
- When will people drop this subject?  
- But he's gay, isn't he? - Schuldig went on, leaning forward to read a sign - At least, I was told so. You don't need to take his side.  
- I'm not taking any sides, I'm just saying that hearing the same thing is starting to annoy me.  
Schuldig laughed.  
- All right, kitten. Forget it.  
- Better this way. - Ken pressed the play again, and kept on listening to his MD, until the German decided to talk to him again:

_"But he kisses the guitarist during their lives, Ken!"_

Ken glared at Schuldig, and the redhead looked at his companion, stopping at a red light.  
- You need practice.  
- Practice? - Ken mumbled, slightly puzzled.  
- The death glare. Aya can do it much better.  
Ken glared at the German again.  
- Give it up already.  
The former player growled something incoherent and turned the MD off. He wished to arrive at the airport soon. Staying in the same car with Schuldig was proving to be dangerous... For his sanity.  
Schuldig just smirked, and focused on the traffic. However, he was still hearing the brunette's thoughts. He knew Ken hated silence. Probably, he would say anything to break the silence. Anything.  
- Do you love Crawford?  
But that was the last question the telepath expected.

_"Kitten... Where did this question come from?"_

Ken insisted:  
- Do you?  
Schuldig stopped the car as soon as he could, staring at the former soccer player. Ken shifted his position, feeling a little bit uneasy under the German's piercing gaze.  
- Ken...

_"Whatever gave you the idea?"_

- Well... You do seem in a hurry since we left the prison. I thought you had booked flight tickets or something to England, because you were driving to the airport and... - Ken gestured a lot while talking, seeming somewhat unsatisfied. He wasn't sure if he had expressed himself correctly - To be in such a hurry, I guess you really have to like someone.  
Schuldig allowed Ken a small smile. The kitten had some brains, after all.  
- Gomen nasai, I shouldn't have ask...  
Ken stopped talking. Since when he had to apologise to Schuldig? Since when the German deserved any kindness, after so many Schwarz attacks?

_"Kätzchen, you don't need to apologise. But I've saved your life, or have you forgotten it?"_

Ken swallowed hard. It was true. Schuldig had fought one Rosenkreuz member, while Ken and the others Weiß members tried to stop Epitaph. Ken hated to admit it, but Schuldig had saved him indeed.  
- I don't know... Ken.  
The former player stared at the German, who was actually answering his question. Ken was also surprised to hear his name being spoken in such a gentle way by Schudlig.  
- He gave me something to live for. He was the one who showed me the purpose of my life for so long... I can't see myself living without him, Ken.  
The brunette agreed. He knew exactly how Schuldig was feeling.

_"And you let yourself be impaled by his katana, didn't you?"_

Ken blinked. He didn't thought Schuldig knew about that.  
- It was the only way to kill that beast, Schuldig.  
A bitter laugh was his answer.  
- If it was another person, would you trust him with your life? You only did that because it was Aya, Ken.  
The brunette slowly nodded.

_"I think you understand why we're on this quest. Because something's missing, deep inside of both of us."_

Ken decided to shut up. He didn't expect Schuldig to open to him. Although it was kind of fair, since the German knew everything that happened to Ken.  
But still...

_"Arigatou for... Telling me all this."  
"Is this pride I hear?"  
"Schuldig..."  
"My, my. You sure can threaten someone through your thoughts..."_

Ken sighed, looking at the scenery that ran past him. He realised Schuldig was driving again. He leaned his head on his left arm, wondering how Aya was now. And why England. Too many questions... That not even Schuldig could answer.  
The silence in his mind just confirmed what the younger assassin had suspected. There weren't answers. But at least, if something was missing for him, he was glad he wasn't alone on his quest. Schuldig had awakened Ken.  
The brunette knew he could have left the prison anytime he wanted, but he didn't do it because... He hadn't had the courage to do it. He ought to thank Schuldig later.

_"Don't need to. I heard everything."  
"You're annoying."  
"So I've been told."_

When the player's blue eyes met the usual sarcastic cerulean orbs of the German, Ken gaped. Schuldig's eyes were sparkling... Two lonely tears had been shed from the telepath's eyes. The redhead quickly turned away.  
Ken was stunned. Schuldig didn't seem to care or to notice that the younger assassin was watching him.  
The telepath was surprised by Ken's soft hand on his face, wiping the tears away. The touch was brief, but gentle. Ken quickly removed his hand, slightly flushed. The German smiled sadly, seeing that the other was embarrassed. He couldn't help but feel something quite strange, that he wasn't able to define.  
Shaking his head, Schuldig focused his attention again on the traffic. Meanwhile, Ken tried to understand why he had chosen to wipe Schuldig's tears away. He didn't have to, but... For a single moment, Ken saw his own sadness reflected on Schuldig's eyes.  
The brunette shivered. It was a similarity he never thought he'd find between him and a former Schwarz member.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** PIERROT is actually a J-Rock (Japanese Rock) band, and its vocalist claims to be gay. He really kisses one of the guitarists during lives, but I don't believe him. PIERROT is my 2nd favourite band. n.n 

How about _reviewing_ the story? -puppy eyes-


	4. IV

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, everyone! Well, I'm travelling tomorrow, so I worked hard today to get this chapter done in time. I wrote and translated it today! I'm tired. I guess this chapter is better than the last one. At least for me. Hey, you! There are SPOILERS for all the WK series. You've been warned.  
**Language:** Hoho, not a native English speaker here. And this chapter was written in a rush, so I don't doubt that there are mistakes. Do correct them for me if you find any, please. I'll be very glad.  
**Pairings:** There seems to be a love "square". Love triangles are so old-fashioned. 

**Reviews - Answers** (They just keep growing... Thanks, everyone! )

**Hellcat81** - I totally agree with you. I didn't like the previous chapter and thanks for the help with the English. I'm gonna fix it. n.n You almost scared me with your new alias.  
**Celace** - Hey, I love you for reviewing! It makes my day! Thanks a lot!  
**Whisper Reilman** - I'd like to draw a suited Schu, but hey, my drawing skills are non-existent. XD Thanks for your review (as always) and there's a little bit more of PIERROT in this chappie.  
**mangababy** - Well, I think that no one knows what to feel. XP But you're damn right. I love Schu/Ken and certainly some "action" between then can be expected. Thanks for your review!  
**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar** - Okkei. Here ya go:D  
**tyranimo** - Glühen is good. o/ You ought to see it! Besides, the animation is ten times better. Or even more than that. XD Arigatou for your support. :)  
**mistymixwolf** - Yes, I've written! Enjoy!  
**aionwatha** - Agree with you. Schu/Ken is wonderful and so is Piero. Thanks for your review!  
**Evelyn** - Thanks for your support, I hated the previous chappie. I like this one, though. Go figure, I'm weird.  
**zelda-1313** - Your wish was granted. Here's the new chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

  
**Missing  
**Chapter 04

  


* * *

They had arrived at the airport sooner than Ken had expected them to. Actually, he hadn't noticed that their way through the streets had been so quick.  
Schuldig parked the Audi, and soon they were both inside the huge airport building. Ken noticed that the German hadn't brought any luggage with him, only his black briefcase.

_"I don't need to bring any luggage."  
"Why is that?"  
"I have the number of Crawford's bank account. I just have to buy everything in England."_

Ken couldn't help but stare dumbly at the redhead. Shaking his head, still not believing what he had just heard, he decided to follow Schuldig, who was already making his way towards the check-in queue.  
- What time does our flight depart?  
Schuldig scanned the arrivals & departures board.  
- Hummm... That one that leaves at 3 o'clock.  
Ken checked his watch.  
- Schuldig, are we staying two whole hours here?  
The German shrugged.  
- I didn't know we would make our way that fast, kitten.  
Ken sighed and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the German.  
- Stop calling me that in public.  
Schuldig grinned.  
- In public? So when we are... - the telepath leaned closer, and the younger assassin could feel the heat from the latter's body - Alone, I can call you that?  
Ken couldn't help but blush. Although he wasn't sure if his face was flustered because of anger or embarrassment.  
The other man walked away, chuckling. Looking around, the former soccer player was relieved to see that no one seemed to have noticed what happened.

_"Worried about what the others will think?"  
"Worried that I could have been seen with a crazy psychopath."  
"You wound me."  
"Riiiight, Schuldig."_

The German used his right hand to curl a few strands of his fiery hair, while checking the arrivals & departures board again.  
- Let's do the check-in.  
The brunette sighed and trailed behind his travel companion until they were near the check-in queues.  
- Schuldig, where are the tickets?  
The telepath lips tugged into a mischievous smirk.  
- Tickets? What tickets?  
Ken eyes widened.  
- Schuldig! How do you intend to get in the airplane without flight tickets?  
The German leaned forward, cupping Ken's face with his free hand.  
- Watch and learn, kitten. - and he winked at the younger assassin.  
The former player felt the urge to bang his head against the wall, or better, bang Schuldig against something very hard. Motionless, Ken stood where he was, watching the redhead.  
Ken eyes began to wide again when he realised that Schuldig was clearly flirting with the girl at the counter. He didn't believe what he was seeing.

_"Jealous, Kenken?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Ja, ja. But you do admit you're feeling jealous."  
"No. But it's gross to see you behaving like that."_

Ken swore he had heard laughter inside his head.

_"If I can talk to you, why can't I laugh?"  
"I was just... Surprised. That's all."  
"Okay, I'm done."_

The brunette watched Schuldig return from the counter, grinning in a way that Ken didn't like.  
- Done.  
- What did you do? Have you brainwashed her? - Ken asked with sarcasm.  
- Almost that. - Schuldig became more serious - Actually, I just manipulated her thoughts a little. It's easier when the telepath is a handsome and charming one.  
Ken felt the urge to punch the man beside him again.

_"Calm down, mein Kätzchen."  
"Will you stop calling me that?"  
"You forbid me to call you "kitten". "Kätzchen" is entirely different."_

- Schuldig, I'll make sure you have a slow and painful death. - talking through gritted teeth, Ken walked as fast as he could to get away from the other.  
- Where are you going?  
The brunette almost jumped, startled. He had forgotten that Schuldig could be very quick when he wanted to.

_"And I also have excellent aim."  
"Thanks for reminding me."_

- So how are we supposed to kill time?  
Schuldig shrugged.  
- I don't know. Whatever you want to do... - the telepath sat down at a nearby bench, leaning back and closing his eyes.  
Ken didn't get what was going on. After a few minutes without having the German to speak anything, he took a seat beside Schuldig.  
- Schu?  
The redhead opened an eye, which focused on Ken.  
- Schu?  
- That's what I said.  
The German grinned.  
- Are we on a first name basis already, Siberian?  
- That's what I get for worrying... - the brunette stood up, wandering through the big building.

_"You're very short-tempered."  
"So I've been told. As if you were any better."  
"Mein Kätzchen, I was just joking."  
"I don't like your jokes, Schu."_

- Ah, how cute. He said that again.  
Ken sighed deeply.  
- Don't scare me like that.  
The telepath only smiled back. In a quick motion, he redid his ponytail.  
- Have you decided what you want to do, Ken?  
- Iie. Suggestions?  
- I'd recommend the food court. I don't think you've eaten anything today.  
The player blinked. How come he hadn't thought about that?  
- That's why Fujimiya was the brains.  
- Schuldig...  
- Ok, I got it. - the German raised his arms in surrender, and both walked to the food court.  
While they were eating, the younger assassin couldn't help but notice the attention that Schuldig could draw to him. It was weird. Almost everyone spared him a glance, male or female. Fascinating.

_"I still believe in my theory: you are jealous."  
"I'm not."  
"Don't worry, kitten. We'll be alone in the plane."  
"Schuldig..."_

The telepath decided to verbally resume their conversation.  
- I know people stare, Ken. They recognise beauty when they see it.  
- God, I almost heard Yohji speaking.  
For a moment, both got silent, while Ken thought about the former Weiß playboy.

_"He's fine, Hidaka."  
"Is he?"  
"Ja, ja. I assure you."_

- The problem is that I still don't trust you.  
- What was that supposed to mean? - Schuldig retorted, while taking a sip of his beer.  
- You got it.  
Schuldig's cerulean eyes flashed an emotion that Ken couldn't even guess. It was gone just as quickly as it came, but the brunette paid no further attention to it. He decided to listen to his MD again, but the telepath would always manage to talk louder than the music in his head.  
Suddenly, the German stood up, without any warning. The other assassin followed him in a heart beat.  
- Where are you going?  
Schuldig stopped walking, giving Ken a blank stare. Soon both heard that their flight was boarding.  
- I don't believe it's already 3 o'clock!  
- Time flies when you have good company. - the readhead winked, walking towards their board gate. Once more, the brunette found himself following Schuldig. That was something that was beginning to happen more than Ken wished to.

_"Why?"  
"Nani?"  
"Why you dislike following me?"  
"Ah, you heard that."  
"Of course."_

Ken could swear that now the telepath was being mentally sarcastic.

_"My my, aren't we smart."  
"Your death will be slower and more painful than I had planned."  
"Oh, I'm really frightened."_

The conversation stopped when they reached the plane. The brunette was curious to see how Schuldig would manage to get into the airplane, since there would be someone who would ask for his tickets. Their tickets, Ken corrected himself.  
To Ken's astonishment, the German had no problems at all. He probably had underestimated the former Schwarz member.

_"You sure did. You don't know me very well, Ken."  
"And I don't want to..."  
"And after so many things that I did for you... Don't I feel loved."_

Soon both took the seats that the flight attendant had pointed out. The plane was fairly empty, and as soon as Ken was allowed to, he turned his MD on. Suddenly, he turned to Schuldig.  
- What did you say that "Schuldig" mean?  
The German gave him an amused smirk.  
- I never told you what it means, Ken.  
- No? Sorry, my bad.  
Ken grinned. And the German didn't like that grin.  
Yawning, Ken closed his eyes.  
- I'm gonna sleep. You can listen to it, if you want.  
Without warning, the former player tossed the small black MD player to the redhead, who barely managed to catch it. He pressed play, and waited for the song's name to be displayed.  
The German found himself wondering about the song title: "The First Cry in Hades -Guilty-". He put the headphones on.  
When it ended, he whispered the line that had got him truly surprised.  
- Yuuzai na kakutei suru yami no soko e to hakidasareteku.  
The telepath missed the grin that Ken had on his face.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** PIERROT references again. The song "The First Cry in Hades -Guilty-" is copyrighted by the Piero guys, ok? And the last line "Yuuzai na kakutei suru yami no soko e to hakidasareteku" means "I'm pronounced guilty, and spit out of the darkness". Thanks to Centigrade-J for the translation. 

Oh look, the _review_ button is sooo shiny...


	5. V

**A/N:** New chapter! -cheers- I'm really proud. I think the fic is getting better... Maybe it's because I'm having more ideas. Anywayz, I apologise again for the delay. Oh. SPOILERS ahead. Be careful, ne?  
**Language:** Although I was not born speaking English, I try to. If you want to help me, just point the mistakes or mail me to be a beta-reader. The advantages? Hmmm... You get to read the fic first? oO"  
**Pairings:** There are 4 people involved. 

**Reviews - Answers** (I really appreciated all the reviews! Thanks a million! )

**Burned Vamp -** Hmmm... Direct relation to the speed in which updates appear... Let's see, it boasts my self-esteem, gives me more ideas to write and makes me happy! So I guess it does. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar -** I couldn't help but having them arguing. XD And yes, it seems that Ken refuses to admit some things...Thanks for clicking the shiny button!  
**Zeto -** You can't believe how happy you made me by reviewing all the chapters! -hugs you- Well, I used to be Ran/Ken fan too, but... I can't say much now, or I'll spoil the surprises. -grins- But yeah, I'm a J-Rock addict, and those songs you mentioned are cool! I love "Neogrotesque" and "AGITATOR" a lot too. And "The First Cry in Hades -Guilty-" is a very unique song, try it! Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter!  
**Whisper Reilman -** Well, here's another chappie for you! Glad you liked the last one, really hope you like this as well. nn I'm relieved to hear you think they're in character. Love you.  
**Hellcat81 -** Hey there again! Well, don't worry, Ken doesn't speak German at all, just read the chappie and then you'll know. I was delighted to know you enjoyed last chapter! Hope this one is good too. oov  
**tyranimo -** Yeah, shiny! And purple! Cute, ne? -smiles- About the Ran/Ken or Schu/Ken... Same thing: can't say much for now or I'll spoil the surprises! X Sorry to keep you in the dark. -pats your head-  
**Ladye Black -** A new reviewer! You don't have an idea of how happy I was when I read your review! I'm honoured you fell in love with them again, though it's not that difficult, ne? Glad you liked my conception of Schu and Ken.

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

  
**Missing  
**Chapter 05

  


* * *

Ken was officially dizzy when he stepped into the London airport hall. He didn't remember seeing so many people in one place...  
...Speaking in a language he didn't understand.

_"Someone slept during English classes, I see."_  
_"Iie. I never really liked foreigner languages..."_  
_"Then how come you knew what Schuldig meant?"_

The brunette gave Schuldig a stunning smile.  
- Not saying.  
- I'll find out, sooner or later.  
- If you're that good, why haven't you found out yet?  
The German growled incoherent things, looking for an exit. Ken was still dazed with all that crowd speaking.

_"You have no idea of how I am feeling."_  
_"Ah, you hear everything they think... I forgot that little detail."_  
_"You wouldn't forget if it was with you."_  
_"Schu?"_

The telepath stopped walking to look down at the other assassin beside him. He couldn't help but smile when he heard his nickname.  
- What, kitten?  
Ken fetched a deep breath, not knowing if he should ask what was on his mind. In the end, curiosity won the battle. Staring at his sports bag, he spoke:  
- All those people... You hear them inside of your head, right?  
- Ja.  
- The thoughts... In which language do you hear them?  
- Whatever language they're thinking.  
- Really? Wow. - Ken looked up, gazing at Schuldig. He was imagining how it would feel to have his head filled by thousands of voices, making sense or not, spoken by other people and in a strange language.

_"Speak for yourself. English is not 'strange' to me."_  
_"Ah, gomen. I should have known that you have infinite wisdom and knowledge."_  
_"Kenken, there's no need to be mad. And as a proof that I like you, I'll let you know how it is like."_

Before the player could blink and ask what the redhead meant, Ken suddenly heard lots of different voices, talking about things that were past comprehension for the brunette. The shock was unexpected and too strong, leaving Ken with a messed head, enough to lose his balance, being supported by the German.  
- Schuldig... Make it... Stop...  
Completely dizzy, Ken missed the smirk that crossed the German's features. In seconds, the silence was back to his head, being occasionally broken by the already familiar telepath's voice.

_"Better?"_  
_"Hai..."_

Without noticing he was still being held in place by the German, Ken looked once more to Schuldig.  
- How... Can you bear it?  
An amused smile played over the older assassin lips.  
- Shields.  
- Shields?

_"After some training, you learn how to block the unwanted thoughts. Most of them, anyway."_

The former player seemed to ponder over the answer given by Schuldig. Shaking his head slowly, Ken felt his arm being released from the redhead's grip, and both resumed walking.  
Ken noticed that he'd be lost if the telepath wasn't there. His English knowledge was poor, and he trusted the redhead not to be mean and leave him without...  
He froze. He... Trusted Schuldig?

_"Surprise, surprise."_  
_"Shut up."_  
_"But I didn't do anything, you convinced yourself."_  
_"I didn't convince myself that you're a kind person and is currently worrying about my wellbeing. I just... Don't think you'd leave me alone here. You brought me here, after all."_

The German grinned, truly amused.

_"Nein, I wouldn't. I'm not that heartless."_

The brunette shrugged, and found himself outside the airport. Schuldig was at his left side, his right hand busy while curling locks of his long fiery hair.  
- Where to?  
- Where to... - the German pondered over the question while people that walked by them often glanced at the pair - To the nearest shopping centre.  
- Why?  
Schuldig whispered the answer in Ken's ear.  
- To go to the movies and enjoy the darkness there, so we can... Have fun.

_"SCHULDIG!"_  
_"You're good at this. I mean, using telepathy when you don't want to draw any attention."_

Ken glared at the German.  
- Let's get going.

_"Eager to go to the cinema?"_  
_"You know it's not that."_  
_"Ja, ja."_

The German sighed and faked disappointment, calling a cab. Both got in and Ken made sure to have his mind busy while inside the car, looking at the landscape outside the vehicle.  
He hadn't been in another country before, and England seemed to be a... Boring place. The weather was nice and it didn't look like it was going to rain, but it didn't give Ken the feeling that he would have lots of excitement and things to do there. In fact, he had heard that European citizens tended to be more serious than people in America, for example.

_"I resent that. I'm European, but not serious."_  
_"Schuldig, you don't count. You're a freak."_  
_"Love you too, kitten."_

Ken sighed, no longer interested by the British landscape. He stared at the car's ceiling for a change.  
- But you can't deny it looks boring.  
Schuldig smiled and looked at the brunette. It was funny to see how he could behave like a child sometimes.  
- Kätzchen... What if I told you we're in the country where soccer was invented?  
- Really?  
There, the magic word: soccer. In a heart beat, all the younger assassin's attention was focused on the German. Schuldig could feel the excitement that was burning in Ken's turquoise-coloured eyes, even being slightly covered by his chocolate hair.  
The telepath didn't answer, still smiling while paying the driver. They had arrived at their destination. They got off and entered the shopping centre, Ken still waiting for Schuldig to say something.  
- Yes, it's true. Soccer is a British sport. There are museums here... You must have heard about famous teams and...  
- Can we go to the museums?  
Schuldig gazed at Ken, ruffling the brunette's dark hair.

_"You sound and act like a kid, mein Kätzchen."_

The former soccer player shrugged, combing his hair with his hands.  
- It's just that I really like... Schu. Look.  
- What? You like me?  
- No. - the younger assassin replied in a cold voice - Look at that.  
Schuldig followed Ken's gaze, which was fixed upon a store.  
- Siberian, huh?  
Ken didn't move.  
- What an odd coincidence.  
However, the brunette didn't say anything, just pointing at a different store with the finger. This time, the German widened his eyes. The name was Crawford.  
- Do you think someone did this on purpose?  
- I hope not, kitten.  
Both shook their heads simultaneously, and walked away from the strange place they were. Suddenly, Ken was shoved inside a random store.

_"Hey! What are you doing?"_  
_"Buying new clothes to you."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"Because you definitively need them. And if you're gonna be seen with me, you have to be dressed properly."_

Ken grumbled not exactly polite things when Schudig almost threw him at the female clerk, talking to her in perfect English. In a blink of an eye, the woman was back with a huge amount of different clothes. She gave them to a scared brunette, who stepped inside one of the dressing rooms.

_"Aren't you buying anything? You're gonna walk around pretending to be a lawyer?"_  
_"I'm not pretending. I am a lawyer. Ah, Keken... People fantasize about lawyers. Haven't you had one of those?"_  
_"Fantasies about suited man? Of course not."_  
_"I bet you're gonna have them now."_

The brunette looked startled as he watched Schuldig closing the dressing room door behind him. He felt his face had flushed. He wasn't wearing anything on his upper body when the German entered, after all.  
Schuldig blinked, glancing at the blushing youth. God, he had a perfect body, a intoxicating beauty and yet he dressed like he wanted to hide it. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it when they were still enemies.  
Ken found his voice, realizing how absurd was to have another person with him. He decided to protest.  
- Schu...  
But his mouth was covered by the telepath's hand. What didn't stop Ken from mentally yelling.

_"SCHULDIG!"_  
_"Ouch. Not that loud."_  
_"It was on purpose."_

A short glaring contest followed, until the brunette realise that Schuldig had pressed him against the mirror with his own body. It was a funny feeling. The mirror was freezing, while the German burned. Ken felt the latter's stare on him... And he didn't know if he liked it or not.  
Schuldig kept staring at Ken, more particularly at the Japanese boy's lips. He could tell that the other man tensed, but since he entered the dressing room, he couldn't get his eyes of the other assassin.  
- Tell me... How did you know what my name meant?  
The former soccer player blinked. The German cerulean eyes didn't leave his face for a single minute, and Ken felt like he was being pierced by the telepath's gaze. It wasn't possible that Schuldig was still bothered about the subject.  
- Kritiker. They looked up all the definitions... - Ken gave the German an odd stare - Schuldig, Schwarz, Schreient... You name it.  
The German was close enough to his slow breathing tickle Ken's face. Smiling and seeming satisfied, the redhead stepped back and got out of the dressing room. Leaning against its door, Schuldig wondered why he'd chosen such a way to get the answers from Ken, when he could have read his mind long ago.  
An involuntary smirk crossed the German's lips. The feeling of Ken's body pressed against his was not bad. Not bad at all.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** I wasn't kidding. In the nearby shopping centre, there's one store named _Siberian_ and another one named _Crawford_. I couldn't help. And about the feeling/thoughts Ken had about England/European people: I do not intend to criticise anything, but that's what I'm used to hear in my country. So I figured Ken would have heard a few stereotypes as well. Keep in mind that stereotypes are usually untrue, ne? Sorry if I've offended anyone. -bows- 

Doctor says that _review_ing is good for your health and for my self-esteem!


	6. VI

**A/N:** I don't know what I can do to make up to everyone. I'm so sorry for the delay! -hangs head in shame- But I've broken a rule of mine, of not writing anything new because I've entered a WK fanfic contest and the deadline is dangerously close. But since this was already written, I figured that _translating_ wouldn't count. :) Ne? Be careful with SPOILERS.  
**Language:** Revised by me and MS Word, what isn't that great. oo Since I'm **not** a native speaker, I'd love to have a beta-reader. -winks-  
**Pairings:** People say I'm crazy because of this story's main pairing. 

**Reviews - Answers** (Sankyuu everyone! I love you all. -smiles-)

**Hellcat81 -** Haha, no, they didn't see anyone. But the stores DO exist, and it freaked me out when I saw them, both on the same shopping centre floor. oov I don't know that much about European stereotypes, just what they say in my country (nothing lovely, I assure you). -shakes head- We all love England as a soccer opponent, ne? Thanks for reviewing. :D  
**Ladye Black -** Oh, you came back! That was really lovely. You see, the new chapter took 2 months, but here it is! Hope you like this one as well, and that the characters are still in character. o/ Thanks for stopping by.  
**aionwatha -** You were the one who motivated me to finish the translation of this part, after reading your 2 Schu/Ken one-shots. Thanks a lot for your support. -smiles-  
**tyranimo -** I'd like to be Ken in the last chappie. Or Schuldig. Or maybe between both. -hentai grin- Okay, never mind me. Thanks for your review and hope you like this chapter!  
**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar -** Wow! You were right! oO How did you know that Schu wanted to kiss... Oops. I'm saying too much. xX Read and see it yourself. Thanks for your support. -smiles-  
**Bine -** I agree with you. Only Ken thinks that about Schu. Oh, such wonderful ideas! Glad you liked the dressing room scene. -bright eyes- Hopefully, you'll like this chappie.  
**aki midori -** Wah, you don't have an idea of how happy I was when I read your review! It's always exciting to have a new reviewer, and you've boasted my self-confidence. I hope I won't disappoint you. -flashes a smile- Thanks for your review, good luck with work/school and come back soon.  
**Evelyn -** Hopefully, this one will be completed, and I agree with out: ultimate lack of Schu/Ken or Ken/Schu stories, ne? I freaked out when I saw the stores. XD Hope you like this chappie.

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

  
**Missing  
**Chapter 06

  


* * *

While walking by the London streets, Ken kept his head down and mumbled several creative curses. People who passed by the brunette often glanced at him, since he was swearing in Japanese.  
Ahead of him, Schuldig was happily walking. At the present moment, he had found all the ways Ken had plotted to kill him very interesting and way amusing.  
- Oh, go back to that one. I liked it.  
Ken raised his head to meet the blue gaze of his German companion.  
- Nani?  
- I liked that plan of yours. I mean, it seems interesting the idea of being handcuffed to a wall, in a dark room, while you walk towards me in that sexy way... Never thought you had it in you, kitten. - Schuldig winked at Ken, bursting into laughter as he saw the confusion in Ken's eyes turning into anger.  
- Schuldig... You're gonna die.  
- We'll all going to die, Ken. Some earlier, some later.  
- Your case being the former.  
- Awww, Kenken. Why you're like this now? What happened? - the telepath turned around, while waiting for the green lights to cross the street. Ken bumped into him, not really looking to where he was going.  
- What do you mean, 'what happened'? Explain this. - Ken stretched his arms, slowly spinning round, as if to indicate the clothes he was wearing.  
After leaving the shopping, Schuldig had forced the younger assassin to wear his newly bought clothes. The chosen attire was a long-sleeved shirt that seemed to cling to Ken's body for dear life, its colour matching the brunette's eyes. Schuldig had also picked a tight black trouser, which was kind of shiny when exposed to the light. The clothes underlined his incredibly well built body.  
- Explain? - the German lowered his gaze, paying attention to every single part of the former soccer player body, murmuring something in German that Ken didn't understand - It looks good for me, kitten. - He winked again.  
- I look like a hooker...  
The redhead couldn't help but smile when he saw how embarrassed Ken was.

_"No, Ken. You don't look like one."  
"So why people look at me like that?"_

Schuldig looked around deliberately, pleased to see that Ken drew a lot of looks, and not exactly the pure ones.  
How innocent his kitten was...

_"Because you were speaking in Japanese."  
"Sou desu..."_

The telepath took Ken's hand in his as he resumed walking, letting go of the brunette's hand minutes later. In a few moments, both found themselves in front of a big and luxurious building, with huge golden letters above the main entrance.  
- Ken?  
- Schu... Where are we?  
- In one of the best hotels in town. Let's go.  
A little hesitant, the brunette followed the telepath, that moved like he was at his home. It seemed that Schuldig was used to sophisticated settings.  
Stopping at the front desk, the younger assassin limited himself to contemplate the bags he was currently carrying. Apart of his own sports bag, he had at least other three new ones full with new clothes.  
Ken breathed in, looking at the hotel's lobby. Schuldig was fluently talking to the well-dressed man behind the counter, and without getting a word, the former soccer player began to examine the new surroundings. It was unbelievable. He was really outside Japan.  
When his eyes fell on the receptionist, he noticed that the suited man was looking right back at him, with a smirk on his face while he sorted out some paper sheets. Ken froze.  
He looked down to his clothes. Then to Schuldig, who had taken the suit's coat off and was holding it, as if he had just left work. He looked again at the hotel employee.  
The penny dropped, and Ken looked to the telepath, horror written all over his face.

_"Schuldig! Why are you doing this? You know very well what the other man's thinking."  
"Thinking?"  
"Don't be a fool. Look at the way you're dressed, look at the way I am. It looks like you've just got out of your office and you want to have fun..."_

The redhead used his free hand to cup Ken's chin, caressing his face with his thumb. The brunette blushed.

_"Ken... He's not thinking anything."  
"He's not?"  
"Well... Actually, he's thinking about how delicious it would be if he had you in the same bedroom with him, doing some things that you can imagine by yourself in his bed..."  
"SCHULDIG!"_

The younger assassin backed off, only stopping when he thought that he was far enough from his travel companion. It didn't take long to hear the German's voice inside his head again.

_"You shouldn't be so scared, kitten. In fact, since we stepped inside this lobby, at least half of the people who are here had similar thoughts."_

Ken felt his face get hotter, if that was possible. He was thankful he had his hair longer now, having at least half of his face covered by his chocolate bangs.

_"What only makes you more attractive, Kenken."_

The blush on Ken's face was quickly replaced by an incredible murderous look. Schuldig had the key to their room in his hand, and walked towards him and the hotel elevators.  
- Be sure that when we get to the room, I'll have the pleasure of... Hold on. Which room did you pick?  
The telepath entered the elevator and leaned against its wall, pressing the last floor button. He turned his head and looked straight at Ken.  
- 2301.  
- Twenty-third floor?  
- Ja. The last one.  
Surprise was still written all over the player's face.  
- Why that high?  
- Because the best rooms, private pool included, are 'that high'. - Schuldig winked seductively at Ken.  
The brunette noticed that one of his room's disadvantages was being on the last floor. He would have to deal with long elevator trips with the other assassin or die from exhaustion after climbing the stairs.

_"You're so smart."  
"Schuldig, you cheated."  
"I never follow the rules, mein Kätzchen."_

The elevator finally reached its stop, and both silently walked to the chosen room, at the end of the corridor. Schuldig opened the door, and Ken actually felt his jaw drop.  
- Schuldig...  
The answer he got from the telepath was the sound of the door being locked. At that very moment, Ken wanted to jump on the redhead's neck and strangle him for have chosen such a room, away from everything and everyone, and with  
...Only a double bed.  
- Why exactly did you do this, Schuldig?  
- Because the best beds aren't the single ones, Kenken.  
The telepath dropped his briefcase on a chair, and laid down on the bed, slowly sinking into its soft mattress. He motioned to Ken, inviting the brunette to join him in bed with a mischievous smirk.

_"Come on, Ken. I promise I won't bite you."  
"In your case... You're guilty until proven innocent."_

The redhead smiled, locking his gaze on the younger assassin well-built body, still standing at the same place.  
- Appropriated word choice.  
- I know.  
Sighing, the former soccer player took a seat, trying to be the farthest possible from Schuldig. He was admired with the room's luxury, but we wouldn't admit that.  
- Ken... Are you going to sleep on the chair?  
Ken narrowed his eyes.  
- Of course not. You are.  
- Nein. I'm the one paying for all this, mein Kätzchen. - smirking, the German raised himself from the bed, entering the bathroom - Enjoy the bed if you want, I'm gonna have a shower.  
After hearing the door being locked, Ken felt relief come over his body. Without the telepath's eyes on him, the assassin took the chance to examine the room, memorizing important details of it. Without noticing, he fell asleep... On the bed.

_"Ken?"  
"Mmnn..."  
"You liked the bed, then. I knew it was bound to happen."_

Ken snapped his eyes open, taking a look around. He had slept for a few minutes, and on the bed. He found the bathroom door opened, and leaning on the doorframe, Schuldig.  
The former soccer player used all his willpower to remove his gaze from the exposed body of the telepath, which was dressed in the robe the hotel provided to each guests. His long fiery hair was still damp from the shower, and small water droplets were all over his chest.  
- Like what you see, Kenken?  
- I... Nani? Iya, of course not!  
Schuldig smiled, grabbing another towel to dry his hair. Ken was far from the bed by now, and without really paying attention to what he was doing, he started to rummage through his bags, unpacking.  
- You know, Ken... You surprise me.  
The brunette stopped what he was doing and turned to face Schuldig, staring at him. The German was seated on the bed now, tilting his head a little while drying is hair.  
- Even after being betrayed... In such a painful way by your friend, you trust me. And I never mentioned why we came to England...  
Seeing that he had gotten Ken's full attention, he kept on.  
- You didn't ask anything about Aya or Crawford... Not even about how I knew they were gone. And if this was a trap, Ken? And if I were only playing with you before...  
Schuldig didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying, being pushed roughly to the bed mattress suddenly. In the blink of an eye, Ken was above him, immobilizing the German.  
The cold metal from the brunette claws was dangerously close to the telepath throat. The younger assassin eyes were unreadable.  
Even in such a position, Schuldig smiled.

_"What, kitten?"  
"Schuldig..."_

Deciding that the telepath needed to hear what he had to say, Ken verbally resumed their talk, withdrawing a little the hand that was so close to Schuldig's throat.  
- Never play with my feelings. The consequences won't be pretty, I assure you.  
Ken spoke in a slow and frightening tone. At that moment, Siberian was in control of the brunette's body and mind and emotions.  
The German didn't blink, amazed at the change that occurred in Ken. He could feel the stare, the breath and the soul of the man who was above him. A magnificence he had failed to noticed until then.  
Being pressed to a mattress by a former enemy was a whole new sensation to Schuldig. However, the feeling of Ken's body against his wasn't.  
Having a free hand, the redhead used it to push Ken's head forward, bringing it to his own.  
Before the younger assassin could do anything, he felt the German heated lips on his. As soon as it happened, his mind shut down.  
Everything Ken could feel was the fire that the telepath's body radiated. And that was all he needed at that moment.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_**A/N²:** FAN SERVICE! -bright eyes- Isn't it lovely? -is kicked by some random person- Okay, I'm back to my usual self now. I'm afraid I've run out of ideas, so if you want to help, please review or e-mail me. I'll be happy! -flashes the "v-sign"- Please don't kill me because I've finished the chapter there. 

More fan service? _Review_ and I'll see what I can do for you, oh loyal reviewer of mine.


	7. VII

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Yes, I live! -smiles- I've been pretty busy, but now I'm on holidays! Yes, holidays! -jumps around- So for one month, I'll have nothing to do, except for a few papers for school, damn it. Be careful with spoilers.  
**Language:** Revision was done by me and myself alone. If you find anything wrong, do tell, so I can fix it. This July, I'll be editing and correcting all the mistakes in the previous chapters, something that wasn't done before because I hadn't time to deal with the evil HTML editor of this site (Fanfiction(dot)Net). **Not** a native speaker here.  
**Pairings:** If you can't tell, I suggest you go see Mr. Crawford. He sees the future. He might help you. 

**Reviews - Answers** (Honestly, I can't thank you guys enough. I never got so many reviews. You're the best! -hugs everyone-)

**aionwatha -** Okkei, we have more! -grins- Hope you like!  
**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar -** Waah! -shakes you- Don't faint! I love every reviewer of mine. -cries-  
**Hellcat81 -** Wow. I love you for you last review. As you can see, I'm not dead (although school nearly killed me!) and your ideas helped me a LOT! Please, do keep on reading and helping me! -hugs you-  
**tyranimo -** Loooooook, a new chapter! -grins- Thanks for your review. :D  
**TheScryer -** Oh, a new reviewer. I'm sorry this took me so long, but here it is! And I know how sisters can be, mine mastered the "shi-ne" glare. o.o Scary. Thanks for stopping by!  
**The Invisible Fan -** I love telepathic arguments as well! I wish I was a telepath myself. -sigh- I was surprised to see you reviewing the fic, sankyuu!  
**Evelyn -** Thanks! There's more here for you!  
**Sachiko V -** I loved your review, it made me soooo happy! Glad you like the way I write them, and indeed, there's this ultimate lack of post-Glühen fandom, ne? A shame. Hope you like the fanservice in this one! Ooops, said too much. Xx  
**mikel abel -** I was so honoured to see you reviewing Missing! -bows- I love your fics, please write more. Schu/Ken deserves more attention! Sorry I've taken this long to update.  
**Ladye Black -** I love you, really. Your reviews make me so happy and flattered! Please keep reading the fic, it's a pleasure to write for people like you. -smiles- There's more Schu & Ken on a bed! And if you really want to beta the fic, do e-mail me, yes? -hugs you- I'll love you even more for helping me!  
**Brokn Innocence -** Hello, pleased to meet you. -smiles and shakes your hand- Y'know, I think Schu and Ken would like to know where Crawford and Aya are too! Maybe they'll find out something useful... Next chappie? Thanks for your review!  
**mistskeeper -** Hey, you! -hugs- It was so nice to see you reviewing! -flattered- Anywayz, I had ran out of ideas, but **Hellcat81** helped me and I could think about something. -winks- I'm glad you liked the fic and thanks for your cute review!  
**isischandrawu -** Wow, I don't think I can say your nickname right. -amazed- Anywayz, sorry to be late, but here's more for you! Sankyuu for your review!  
**zelda-1313 -** Your wish was granted, yay! More for you. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.  
**Jana -** You're lucky, you've just reviewed and I'm updating. I'm really that slow, sorry. Xx I hope you still like the conversations, sometimes it's hard to make them as funny as they were in Portuguese.

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

**  
Missing**  
Chapter 07

* * *

The young brunette blinked, his eyes still heavy from the sleep. Yawning, Ken was trying to stretch himself when he felt he was being held on place by someone.  
Surprised, the former soccer player turned to his side, finding another man asleep. His long fiery hair was spread over the pillows, and he had an uncommon serene look.  
Rubbing his eyes, Ken finally realised that it wasn't a dream or some kind of illusion. Schuldig was really sleeping just beside him. And one of the redhead's arms was on his waist, holding him in a possessive way.  
In an abrupt motion, he rose from the bed, pushing the telepath's arm away. He was horrified. He couldn't have slept with a Schwarz member. He couldn't have betrayed his friends. Nothing could have happened... Right?  
Ken sighed in relief when he looked down and saw he was wearing one of the cotton sleeping pants they had bought in London. Running a hand through his messy hair, he almost jumped when he heard the familiar voice.  
- Guten Morgen, Kätzchen.  
Ken's eyes narrowed.  
- I thought I had warned you not to call me that thing again.  
The German made himself more comfortable on the soft mattress. An annoying smirk crossed his features.  
- Just a second ago your mind was on what actually happened last night. Where did all your worries go?  
Ken felt his cheeks heating up, and he turned his back to Schuldig, looking through the bedroom's window. It was still early, but the morning sun already shone upon the British capital. A breath-taking sight indeed.  
Without facing his travelling companion, he asked:  
- What happened last night, Schuldig?  
- You don't remember?  
Before the brunette could answer, he was hugged from behind by the telepath. Surprised, Ken could feel the German orange hair tickling and caressing his bare back.  
- Schuldig!  
- After everything that happened, you want me to let you go?  
The younger assassin struggled to free himself from Schuldig's embrace, but he failed and ended up facing the telepath. Once more, he let himself admire his companion's eyes. The intense blue mirrored the sunshine that penetrated through a small breach in the curtains.  
The German had a predatory smirk on his face now, still waiting for a reply from the former soccer player. He was dressed just as Ken was, which means that his upper body was also bare and his hair was untied and falling over his shoulders.

_"You're afraid to find out what happened or you like being hold like this?"  
"...None of your damn business."_

Schuldig raised an eyebrow elegantly.  
- Of course it's not. I wasn't even involved, was I?  
- Schuldig, your sarcasm will kill you someday.  
- Not happening.  
- We'll see. - noticing that Schuldig was slightly distracted, he pushed the telepath away. The German lost his balance and fell back onto the bed, seeming surprised. He hadn't noticed that the younger assassin had planned it.  
- So?  
Showing his trademark smirk, the former Schwarz member answered slowly, enjoying each second.  
- Nothing. Nothing at all.  
Ken blinked several times before speaking.  
- Nothing? You're serious?  
- I am. To be honest, just a couple of kisses. But you got in an awfully bad mood and went to sleep.  
Folding his arms over his chest, the brunette seemed to consider the other man's answer.

_"How come I don't remember anything?"  
"I erased your memories."  
"Bastard."  
"So I've been told."  
"Maybe because you've deserved it."  
"You make me laugh, Ken."_

Sighing, the former soccer player sat down on the edge of the bed, fully awake now. Glancing at the bedside table, he found his bugnucks, which coincided with his last memories of almost slicing Schuldig's throat.  
However, he also remembered being kissed by the telepath. But that was as far as he could remember, so he supposed that the redhead was being sincere with him for once.  
Looking at Schuldig, Ken watched with interest that the German hadn't moved after falling on the bed, only closing his eyes later. The brunette wondered about what he could be thinking about, since his smirk was gone.  
Only then the former soccer player realised he was staring at the older assassin's face, and more specifically, at his lips.  
- I'm doomed.  
Those were the last words that escaped the brunette lips before he launched himself over Schuldig and kissed him, startling the redhead. But in seconds, the German was kissing Ken back, who did not only started everything this time, but was very aware of his actions as well.

* * *

Tying his hair in a ponytail, Schuldig called Ken, who was still in the bathroom:  
- Hidaka! Ready?  
- Almost... - the reply was somewhat muffled by the door. The German sighed.  
- You don't have anything I haven't seen before, mein Kätzchen.  
- And that's where... - the door was unlocked - You're wrong, Schu. - the brunette finished his sentence, walking out from the bathroom - Why are the clothes you bought all blue?  
- Just the shirts.  
Ken glared at the telepath.  
- You got what I meant.  
Ignoring the not exactly friendly stare the former soccer player was giving him, Schuldig reached out for the younger assassin and cupped his face, kissing him quickly.  
- It brings your eyes out.  
- Whatever. - rolling his eyes, Ken opened the door - Let's have breakfast, I'm starving.  
- Ja, ja. I can imagine how hungry you'll be when I get to do everything I've planned for you. - Schuldig commented occasionally, winking at his travelling companion while locking the door.  
- Schuldig!  
The two men entered one of the elevators, going to the hotel's restaurant. When both were gone, a silhouette appeared at the end of the corridor. Slowly, it walked to the room shared by the two former enemies.  
Soon, it was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Seated down at the hotel's restaurant, Ken sipped his tea while observing the huge room. Placing his cup down, he faced Schuldig, who already had his trademark smirk on his face.  
- You don't give up, do you?  
- Schuldig. - the brunette sighed - Yesterday you were almost killed and you know why.  
- Kenken, you would never get to kill me if I didn't want to.  
- Schuldig. Will you stop?  
They were speaking louder now, and some people were staring at them. Blushing slightly, the former soccer player lowered his voice.  
- Schu, don't be such an annoying jerk. You better start telling me what you really know.  
- Not here, kitten. - he shook his head.  
- No? Ah, I got it. People here can hear us talking in Japanese and understand everything.  
- I thought you disapproved my sarcasm? - the telepath asked, raising an eyebrow.  
- Yours, not mine. So finish eating quickly, because you do owe me a few explanations, Mastermind.  
- Right, Siberian.

* * *

Minutes later, the pair had left the hotel and were walking to a park nearby. As soon as the brunette found a nice spot and sat down, Schuldig did the same, starting to talk with a distant gaze.  
- What's going on, Ken... Is that is Aya's fault that Crawford has been missing.  
- I beg your pardon? - the brunette turned to his side - You're suggesting that...  
- I'm not suggesting anything. Crawford and I... We kept an eye on you, Weiß. - he finally turned to Ken - More specifically on you and Aya, since Yohji lost his memory and the last Takatori was no longer a threat for us.  
- I was in jail. - Ken said dryly - Why bother to watch me?  
- Because you're a trained assassin with a huge potential, Siberian. - Schuldig retorted - I was supposed to watch you, and Crawford did the same with Aya. When your friend left Japan, he was followed.  
The brunette snorted. Schwarz no longer existed, but it was a typical proceeding for them. He shouldn't be so surprised.

_"I think I should go on like this. Telepathy is safer."  
"As you wish."  
"What really matters... Is that Aya went to the United States. I had news about him and about Crawford on a regular basis, of course. You were still in prison while this. However, Aya found someone and left for the United Kingdom. England, to be precise."  
"Where we are right now."  
"Bingo. And that's when I lost track of them."  
"You lost?"_

Schuldig glared at Ken, who was watching a few kids playing soccer in a field near them.

_"Ken, I'm a professional, as you are. The fault wasn't mine, was Crawford's. But he never fails."  
"Just like Aya."_

Schuldig nodded.

_"Just like Aya. I waited to see if Crawford would contact me again; he didn't. But then, I got a letter rather... Interesting."_

Ken turned himself to Schuldig again, his eyes sparkling with interest. He had realised how much he missed the missions, the excitement and the adrenaline that always ran through his veins.  
- Which letter, Schu? - the redhead took something out from his pocket, that looked like it had been folded a thousand times. It was a map of the United Kingdom. London was marked in red. Right below the map, there was an address, with a date and a specific time.  
The place was exactly where they were.  
- Schu, who sent this?  
The telepath checked his watch:  
- We're bound to find out in... Ten minutes, kitten.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** Ta-daaaa! Yes, ladies and gentleman, Schuldig brought Kenken to England on purpose, and is at the right place at the right time! Who's gonna show up? Who sent the letter? Why is Ken suddenly kissing Schu? Yay, I know the last one: Schuldig is too handsome. It would be a waste of time being with him and not kissing him. -nods-

You guys know the deal! _Review_ing makes Mari happy. A happy Mari writes more. Plus, the review box is purple and is cute. -smiles-


	8. VIII

**A/N:** First of all: sorry for the delay; second of all: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE 70 REVIEWS! You guys made me so happy I can't thank you people enough. -bows- I love each one of you, sankyuu! Watch over for spoilers and be happy! Oh, telepathic dialogues will always be in _italic_.  
**Language:** I am **not** a native English speaker, ne? However, this time I had the help of **Ladye Black**, who was my beta reader. Thank you very much, **Sara**! -hugs- This chappie is for you.  
**Pairings:** I don't know. Kenken is so confused and Schuldig goes for everyone, so... -shrugs- 

**Reviews - Answers** (70 reviews! Arigatou! -hugs each one of Missing's reviewers-)

**tyranimo -** Hi there again! n.n So you've finally watched Glühen, eh? I liked it (althought there's this lack of plot), and I agree with you: I didn't like Sena or Kyou. Honestly, they didn't have much background; weren't 'solid' enough for me. +.+  
**dark -** I'm so glad it amuses you! I can't see Ken and Schuldig travelling together without funny scenes. XD  
**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar -** I am STILL alive. But barely. Xx Oh, I hate high school's last year. Anyway, who did you think that sent the map? Scroll down and see if you were correct. XD  
**aionwatha -** Hi hi! Thank you for your support, I love your reviews! And I have a beta now, but thank you very much for the offer! -hugs-  
**Ladye Black -** My beta! -hugs- I still don't know what you think about this chappie, please let me know? n.n I'm glad you like the previous chapter and sankyuu for your review!  
**Luel Reinhardt -** Keep going is my plan. Thank you for your support!  
**Shemai -** Well, this chapter took me lots of time, but hey, at least you'll know who sent the damn letter:D Thanks for dropping me a line!  
**TheScryer -** You left me speechless. :X Thank you so much for your review! -dies from utter glee-  
**Rebellion2fate -** Oh, together? I wonder if they'll be? -dreamy look- I dunno, let's give Ken some time to think... Since he knows where Ran is now. Ops, said too much. :X Thanks for your review!  
**Jana -** Schuldig equals handsome-ness! Here's the update, sorry for the delay. -bows-  
**sailor-stardestroyer13 -** OMG, a paper cutter! -hides- Sorry sorry! Here's the new chapter! -peeks- Can I come out now?  
**zelda-1313 -** Hi again, I'm so happy you like this, I really am! -hugs you- Here's another chappie for ya!

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

  
**Missing  
**Chapter 08

  


* * *

Turquoise eyes went wide.  
- What do you mean by ten minutes?  
- That in six hundred seconds, we'll find out who sent that letter.  
Ken found himself speechless. It wasn't possible that he was hearing what he thought he was hearing.  
- Schuldig, are you telling me that you don't have the faintest idea about what is going on?  
- Ja. Precisely.  
The German's lips were curved into his trademark smirk, which only helped to increase the ex-soccer player's strong and almost uncontrollable need to bang Schuldig against something.  
Dumbfounded, the former Weiß member asked:  
- Why did you bring me here, Schuldig?  
- I beg your pardon?  
- Why did you bring me? - Ken pressed the issue - You got me out of prison so I could help you. With what? So far, I haven't done anything.  
- Ahhh, Kenken. - the redhead replied, ignoring the cold look that Ken gave him when he used his companion's nickname - You shouldn't diminish your importance like that. You're making this trip much more pleasant. - the telepath added, winking at the brunette.  
- It's not the time for your jokes, Schuldig!  
Ken leaned forward, both hands on the park bench, his body language demanding that the telepath look at him, something the redhead obliged.  
- I wasn't joking when I said you're an excellent companion.  
- Schuldig, I'm not your toy. I'm not someone you can drag to wherever you feel like going or go to bed with when you want to.  
- Bed? - the German blinked innocently - But we haven't even gotten there.  
- But knowing you, that is bound to happen.  
The redhead smirk grew even wider, if that was possible in the first place.  
- It looks like I'm not the only mind reader here.  
Ken's patience was gone for good when he heard the telepath's last smart comeback. He couldn't stand the way the other assassin always managed to get away from his questions, not answering anything seriously.  
Without paying attention to what he was doing, the brunette realized he was almost strangling the redhead against the park bench when he heard the other gasp and talk in his head.

_"Ken, you're suffocating me."  
"Serves you right."_

Unwillingly, the former soccer player loosened his grip on Schuldig's neck, but still kept him in place.  
- You're annoying.  
- So I've been told.  
- Tell me why you brought me here.  
- People will stare if we keep on like this.  
- I don't care.  
Schuldig raised an eyebrow.  
- You don't?  
- I don't. You better start talking.  
The German sighed dramatically before starting, his eyes darkening and his expression somewhat more serious now.  
- Because I had to keep an eye on you.  
Slowly, the brunette let Schuldig go, and he sat on the bench again, exactly in the same position he was before being almost strangled. He was massaging his neck when he resumed their conversation.

_"You were... No, you are my responsibility. I couldn't just leave Japan and forget about you."  
"Oh, sure. Your duty. I'm sure that was the reason."_

Schuldig gave Ken a dirty look, not really liking the sarcasm.

_"From all the Weiß members, you're the most stubborn one."  
"I'm truly impressed you've came to that conclusion by yourself. Schuldig, tell me the truth. You never worried about my well-being. Keeping an eye on me was the easiest task you could ever get from someone."  
"You're insulting me. And you're insulting yourself too. I've told you why Crawford wanted you to be watched."  
"Hmph."_

Ken folded his arms, his eyes on the soccer field, but his mind wasn't on the kids's game.  
- I still don't see why I'm here. Forget your "duty" and your need for company as potential reasons.  
The brunette was almost surprised when he heard the heavy sigh Schuldig let out just beside him. Jerking his head to his left, he saw Schuldig with his head bent forward, his orange hair covering part of his face.  
- Ken, you're a better thinker now than you used to be in your Weiß days.  
- Schuldig, I...  
- ... So it surprises me that you still haven't noticed that if Crawford's gone, something really serious is going on.  
That made the younger assassin shut up.

_"Crawford is a precog, Ken. He sees the future."  
"Tell me something new."  
"If he's missing, something so incredibly important and powerful happened that it clouded his own powers. Don't you realize that?"  
"...I hadn't thought about it. But I still don't see why I came."  
"I need someone more with me. I don't know what's happening here, Hidaka."  
"You could just have said all of this at the beginning."  
"And if I had told you this, would you still have agreed to come?"_

Once more, surprise was written all over Ken's face.  
- So, Aya... He's not gone? It was planned so I'd take the bait?  
- No, he's been missing too. - the telepath casually commented as he tilted his side from one side to another, seeing if his neck still hurt from Ken's earlier attack - But it's obvious that it's not that important for me.  
- Selfish bastard.  
- Sure. You're very concerned about going after a former enemy, aren't you?  
The former soccer player shut up again.

_"You came."_

While the German turned his head, looking for the person that could have spoken to them, Ken was in shock. Someone had just talked to him...  
...And this someone was not Schuldig.

_"Here."_

Before the duo, there was a motionless man they hadn't see before. He was dressed in deep red, tight clothes. His hair was a dirty shade of blonde, and his eyes were of an disquieting gold.  
Only then Ken realized he had seen those eyes before. At least, one of them.  
- Farfarello? - Schuldig said, completely surprised, getting himself up from the bench and getting closer to the Irishman. Still blinking, the brunette didn't move.  
He was with two Schwarz members. What exactly did he have on his mind when he decided that leaving the prison with the telepath was safe?

_"Ken, you're insulting me."  
"Schuldig!"  
"Come on, get your ass over here."_

Hating to see that he was actually following the German's orders, Ken cautiously stepped closer to the pair, one of his turquoise eyes covered by his chocolate hair. He stopped a few centimetres from the redhead, who was looking at Farfarello with interest.  
- You've changed.  
- So have you.  
The Irishman tone was calm, but it didn't get the ex-soccer player to lower his guard. He heard the newcomer's voice inside his head again.

_"We can't talk here. Follow me."_

Having another person with telepathic abilities near him wasn't the Ken's idea of fun, but the redhead's laughter in his mind made him sure that Schuldig was enjoying himself immensely.

* * *

The last place the former Weiß member expected to be in with the craziest Schwarz was a church. And for his astonishment, it was exactly where they were.  
Awkwardly, he remembered to make the sign of the cross before following Farfarello and Schuldig. Ken felt uneasy to be in such a holy place, after having killed so many.

_"At least you don't claim you're killing someone in some god's name."_

Coming from the redhead, that had sounded as if he was actually being praised, but not knowing how he was supposed to take it, he remained silent and took a seat at the bench where the Irishman and the German had made themselves comfortable.  
- Why a church? - Ken asked, from the edge of the bench.  
- Because churches have been used for exchanges of secrets for centuries.  
Farfarello's answer left Ken intrigued, but he didn't question the now blonde man further. Schuldig's voice sounded again inside his head:

_"Why can't we just use telepathy instead of talking?"  
"Because saying some things out loud is very important."_

A short moment of silence followed, and Ken asked himself how he could hear Berserker's voice in his head. As far as he remembered, Farfarello was dangerous because of his knives, not his mind.

_"I made a telepathic connection."_

The younger assassin turned to his left, facing the orange-haired man by his side:

_"A connection?"  
"Ja. I can make people hear what I'm hearing. A telepathic conference."  
"Exactly."_

The ghost of a smile on Farfarello's lips made the former Weiß member wonder about what had happened to his eye-patch. Still focusing the altar, the man who was named after a demon started to talk, loud enough to be heard only by the other two.  
- Before anything, I think I should tell you that I was the one who sent the letter.  
- You? - Schuldig asked - So you know...  
- Hold on. I know where Abyssinian is... But I'm not sure about Crawford's whereabouts.  
- Aya? Where is he? - Ken quickly said, anxious to hear anything about his once teammate.

_"Each thing at its time. Calm down both of you and let me tell you what I know."_

Without further protests, Farfarello began his report.  
- Esset isn't completely gone. His Japanese branch was annihilated, but there were survivors. After the day we killed Berger, Geisel and Layla, Rosenkreuz headquarters started to look for the ones responsible. And they found out that both you and us were to blame.  
By "you" and "us", Ken thought that the Irishman meant Weiß and Schwarz. But why was Rosenkreuz interested in common humans?

_"Not common humans, Siberian. You've taken part in the annihilation of very powerful people."  
"But we..."  
"Don't say you did nothing. If it was the truth, Esset wouldn't be after your necks."_

Schuldig sighed, shifting his position.  
- How do you know all of this? How do you know about Berger and the others?  
- I was there.  
The answer got both German and Japanese men to raise their eyebrows, while a light smile turned the corners of the Irishman's lips up. Slowly, the confusion on Schuldig's face was replaced by understanding, and soon he was also smiling. Ken was feeling highly left out. Actually, he had been feeling like that since Farfarello's appearance.  
- So Crawford was right.  
- He was. - Farfarello nodded - I was at your hotel earlier. Appropriate room choice, Schuldig.  
- Danke! - the redhead thanked, turning to his right so he could face Ken - I know you're not getting what's going on. Well, Farfie has an uncommon power that we only suspected back at our Schwarz days... But now we know it's true. Crawford knew it before us.  
Ken widened his eyes. The idea of a crazy assassin who didn't feel pain was bad enough; he didn't think that the Irishman needed more powers.

_"Farfie is an astral traveler. He can detach his soul from his body and visit other places and times."  
"Including Crawford's inner world. That was how I got to know what was happening to you in Japan."_

Ken nodded slowly. He had heard about astral traveling before... And it seemed scary. However, it made sense that Farfarello had some kind of psychic power, since the other three Schwarz members had special abilities too.

_"Well, what interests us is that I found out that Rosenkreuz is after us and you, Weiß. They have Crawford."  
"WHAT?"_

Both Ken and Farfarello covered their ears with their hands instinctively.

_"Schuldig, not so loud!"  
"You say that because you know that your friend is safe and sound!"  
"Mastermind, calm down. Or people will stare."_

The Irishman spoke in such a reasonable and calm tone that Ken was surprised. The redhead seemed to control himself and breathed deeply, leaning back against the bench, looking at nothing in particular for a few seconds.  
At that very moment, the ex-soccer player realized the danger they were all in.

_"That's why I made you come to England. Rosenkreuz was one step from getting their hands on you two at Japan, so it wasn't safe to leave you there. They'll take some time before noticing you aren't there anymore."  
"Wakatta... But... What about Yohji? Omi? Aya?"  
"Abyssinian is now part of another assassin team in London. I'll take you both there later. Balinese still hasn't recovered his memory, so I don't think they'll look for him now. And Bombay is being protected by Nagi. Rosenkreuz doesn't want to pick another fight with Nagi so soon."  
"Which means that Ken and I were in imminent danger."_

Farfarello just nodded, letting the other two think over what they had just heard. Ken noticed how everything made sense now: Schwarz's Berserker had somewhat manipulated Schuldig so he would ask for his help and both of them would end up in London. Without mentioning that Aya was in another team now... Something similar to Weiß?  
- Do you believe in coincidences, Ken?  
The brunette's turquoise eyes widened when he heard his true name being clearly enunciated by the Irishman.  
- Why?  
- Because Fujimiya has just entered the church.  
Surprised by the announcement, the brunette didn't notice the unusual bitterness on the German's voice.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** So Fujimiya Ran enters the story. Hmmm... Interesting! As you people might have notice, I'm kinda getting into Side B, which I'm currently reading, or at least trying to. +.+ And I'm using one of the many theories we have about unknown powers that Farfie might have. I particularly like the astral travelling idea. Makes sense to me. 

Since everyone is so nice, you guys wouldn't mind _review_ing the fic, ne? -pleading eyes-


	9. IX

**A/N:** Oh my Gawd. I finished high school. It's so scary, adult life is knocking on my door and I just don't want to grow up yet. TT I'm 18 already and I wished I was younger. Anyway, sorry for the delay again, but finishing high school forced me to go on a internet/computer hiatus. And I'm not done with all the tests yet. -cries- BUT you people are just wonderful. 86 reviews. Every single reader of this fic **r o c k s!** Remember the Side B warnings? They're for real now. Be careful with SPOILERS.  
**Language:** Basic translation into English done by me, revision by **Ladye Black**, who is my amazing beta. She's in college and she still helps me!  
**Pairings:** Farfie is the only one who's safe from love trouble here.

**Reviews! About the answers:** Due to the site's recent policy, I am not allowed to reply to each review here, in the chapter anymore. I can reply to the signed ones using a new feature, but I cannot do that if whoever commented isn't a registered user. So please, if you don't have an account and wish to have your review answered and/or commented, please leave an e-mail address! I'll write to you, okay?

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

**Missing**  
Chapter 09

* * *

The brunette blinked several times, staring at the tall figure outlined by the sunlight which came from outside the church. Without really paying attention to what he was doing, Ken got up from the bench, not noticing Farfarello's eyes on him and that Schuldig didn't look exactly thrilled with the news.  
His footsteps were calm and self-controlled, but the former Weiß member had the feeling that his heart was beating louder than ever and that Aya could easily hear it from the door, if the swordsman's attention hadn't been brought to him already by his footsteps.  
When the ex-soccer player was near the entrance, he found amethyst eyes; so familiar and yet so strange. During the past days, Ken had gotten used to laughing blues instead of cold violet. He felt his body halting, a few metres away from Aya.  
The redhead had his form outlined by the sunlight, while Ken stood in the shadows. That made a rather strange analogy pop into Ken's head, since he was in the company of two former Schwarz members, had traveled for a good time with one of them and somewhat trusted both.  
Suddenly, the ex-soccer player realized that there was much more between him and Aya than simple physical distance.  
Aya blinked for a few times, without saying a word, and took a few steps forward. Still not close enough to be touched by his former teammate, Ken felt amethyst eyes soften, his initial suspicious expression gone. They also analyzed the ex-soccer player cautiously, noticing the clothes which clung to Ken's body and not being able to fit them in with the classic way the other boy used to dress himself.  
Brushing a chocolate strand of hair out of his eyes, two turquoises sparkled in the church's shadows, and this time, the younger assassin took a few bold steps forward too, Aya within reach of his hands if he wished to touch him. The church was still empty, only Schuldig, Farfarello and themselves inside the holy place. But right at that moment, both Schwarz were completely forgotten by Ken.  
- ...Aya?  
The brunette's voice was the first one to echo in the great empty space. A small nod followed, and Ken noticed that probably, the long braid Aya used to wear wouldn't be seen anytime soon, his hair still as short as he remembered when they had said their goodbyes at the airport, in the most strangest way.  
Goodbyes that still hurt the younger assassin. Painful memories.  
- Ken.  
It wasn't a question; it wasn't a doubt of any sort. It was a simple affirmation, and there was no surprise in Aya's voice. As if the redhead already knew that sooner or later, he'd be found by his former teammate. It was impossible to know, as Fujimiya Ran never let his emotions show that easily.  
The brunette opened his mouth to say something, but the redhead's next move shut him up in seconds. Before Ken could register what was going on, he was pulled into Aya's arms, being quickly pressed to the redhead's body. Turquoises went wide before returning to their normal size, while hesitant hands slid by the other man's waist and fingers laced themselves, completing the embrace. Aya's head suddenly sank into Ken's shoulder.  
- ...Ken.  
A confession.

* * *

A playful smile graced the Irishman lips, who was looking at the altar and seemed to ignore the events at the back of the church. He didn't need to turn his head to the right to know that the telepath had an extremely acid and dangerous expression on his face.

_"Schuldig. Your thoughts are amusing."  
"Farfie. GET OUT."  
"Mastermind... You're so disturbed by recent events that you even forgot to end the telepathic link between us."_

A growl of pure annoyance followed and the orange-haired man turned his head to Farfarello's opposite side. The gesture, however, didn't stop the Irishman from breaking the silence.  
- Why are you so annoyed by this?  
- I am not annoyed.  
- Of course not. - the blond Irishman nodded, the small smile still on his lips - The fact that Abyssinian and Siberian are hugging each other at the back of the church is completely irrelevant.  
- Farfarello. - the telepath turned his head to stare straight at the man beside him, a dangerous gleam in his eyes - If you already know what annoys me, why do you even bother asking?  
- Moments like these are rare, Schuldig.  
Incoherent growls, which the astral traveler supposed to be German curses escaped the redhead's lips. Who would predict something like that to happen..?  
- What is Siberian thinking about?  
- I don't give a damn.  
Farfarello looked at the redhead.  
- Schuldig. I bet you didn't leave your new toy's mind alone for a second during your trip. You knew that this was bound to happen when he faced Abyssinian again.  
- ...Farfie. - the redhead's voice was practically a threat. But threats didn't affect the Irishman at all, especially when physical damage was involved.  
- You didn't think it would happen so soon? Or you can't take the idea of losing your kitten to someone else?  
Without any more words, Schuldig quickly stood up and made his way out, trailing after Ken's earlier steps. In Farfarello's head, more offensive words echoed, pretty loudly.

* * *

Ken opened his eyes, which he didn't recall having closed at all, when furious footsteps echoed inside the church. He felt Aya's body detaching from his seconds before a really pissed looking Schuldig walked past both of them. The telepath's bright orange hair brushed against the brunette's arm, and the German stopped right at the church's entrance.  
- I hope you know the way back to the hotel, mein Kätzchen.  
Violet eyes went wide while the brunette tried to understand whatever had happened, and almost jumped when he heard the Irishman's calm voice behind him.  
- I think you shouldn't leave him alone, Siberian.  
Giving Aya an apologetic look, Ken dashed out of the church. He didn't know why he was running after someone who had fooled him and turned the past three days of his life into hell, but he followed Farfarello's advice anyway.  
Why he had listened to what the Irishman had said was another mystery.  
As soon as Ken was gone, Aya instinctively shifted his body into a defensive position, staring at the ex-Schwarz golden eyes with a contained ferocity. The astral traveler merely smiled back, his lips curving up so lightly that the smile was barely visible.  
- As soon as they're back, we have a lot to talk about, Abyssinian.  
The calm tone in which the Irishman was speaking didn't help to change the weird sensation that the swordsman was feeling. Not to mention that Schuldig had been with them just a while ago, and he had seen the unfriendly expression in the telepath's face when he had left the church.  
- If you don't mind, I'd rather wait outside. Churches make me uncomfortable.  
The redhead dropped his arms to his sides, giving the other man a small nod and both left the holy place, returning to the streets. He hoped that Ken could get back soon and explain what was going on, because the fact that the brunette trusted or had a temporary alliance with his former enemies was the only reason which had stopped Aya from attacking Farfarello.

* * *

The ex-soccer player ran to the streets, halting his movement after having climbed the church's small stair steps and looking around, trying to figure out to where Schuldig could have gone. Looking at the people who were in the streets, he noticed that most of them were gazing at the same direction, whispering among themselves.  
Of course, the telepath had orange hair. Somebody pissed, and with such a indiscreet hair colour must have drawn some attention.  
Following the direction people were looking in, Ken trailed after his traveling companion's steps, noticing that they were leading him to the park they had been to earlier, to meet with Farfarello. In fact, he could make a mop of flaming hair out from the vegetation, and the brunette found Schuldig, who was sitting down at a bench. The very same bench they had been sitting on before.  
The ex-Weiß member didn't even try to hide his presence; the German should have noticed that he was being followed already, and that Ken was there. Sighing, the brunette made his way to the bench, stopping right in front of the redhead, looking down at him.  
- Schuldig.  
The telepath merely got up and walked away from the other boy, leaving the younger assassin perplexed.  
- Schuldig, I am talking to you!  
Without answers again, the brunette went after the other man and grabbed one of his wrists, forcing Schuldig to turn around and look at him. Ken almost stepped back when he saw such anger in blue eyes.  
- What now?  
- Let's go back. We need to talk.  
- What do you mean by "we need"? - a cynical smirk tugged the corners of the telepath's lips up - I think your conversation with Abyssinian was going fairly well, and that we weren't needed. Or I wasn't needed.  
- Schuldig... Are you jealous?  
- Of course not. - the other man answered shortly but way too quickly, trying to get away from Ken but failing.  
- Listen to me, let's go back.  
- Why did you even bother to come after me, Ken?  
- Schu...  
- Answer.  
The brunette released his grip on the telepath's wrist, sighing deeply.  
- Because Farfarello asked me to.  
Schuldig's cerulean eyes flashed an unreadable emotion.  
- Oh, he asked you to? And since when you do whatever he tells you to do?  
- Schuldig! Stop that already! Would you please behave like an adult?  
- Look who's talking, Mr. Maturity.  
That made Ken lose his patience, holding Schuldig in place by his shoulders.  
- Now you will listen to me, Schuldig. I've come after you because Farfarello asked, yes. But I also came because I don't know if you remember or if I'm suddenly the smart one, but we both are in danger. - the brunette spoke quickly and in a low tone, so unusual that it was scary - And I think you don't want to go back to Rosenkreuz, and I don't wish to get acquainted with that place.  
The mention of the name "Rosenkreuz" calmed the ex-Schwarz down. He looked to the side, gazing at a lake before looking at Ken again.  
- So those are the reasons which brought you here?  
The brunette felt like tearing his hair out. What else did Schuldig want to hear?  
- Yes. But if you want to know if there's something else deep inside, I'll tell you that yes, there is. I worry about you. You... - the younger assassin raised one hand, his index finger poking the redhead's chest lightly, as if accusing him of something - Somewhat gained my trust.  
A short period of silence followed.

_"Trust?"  
"I can't help it. I just trust people that easily... Even when I know that they'll stab me in the back, eventually."  
"Do you think I'd do that?"  
"You've tried to stab me in the back before. Literally."  
"I am serious."  
"...I don't know."_

Ken looked away, avoiding Schuldig's penetrating gaze. Right at that moment, he felt his hand being taken into the other man's.  
- For a second, I thought you were going to say that you had come after me because I'm a good kisser.  
- Schu...  
There wasn't enough time for Ken to blush or protest, being thrown into the German's arms and pressed against his body. Although the same thing had happened just minutes ago, inside the church with Aya, this time it wasn't just a normal embrace, but one of the redhead's mind-blowing kisses.  
Before Ken's mind could register what was going on, Schuldig already had him enlaced by his waist, their mouths locked and the younger assassin's lips parting almost by instinct when the German ran his tongue along Ken's lower lip, asking for entrance. Having Ken suddenly submissive like that helped to change the telepath's mood in seconds.  
When both broke the kiss, Ken had a lovely shade of red colouring his cheeks, and he whispered:  
- People are looking, Schuldig.  
- I don't care. - he answered, quoting the brunette's earlier words, when the telepath had almost been strangled against the bench.  
- Baka. - Ken scolded lowly, his blush fading - Let's go back?  
- Let's.  
They were back at the church in a few minutes, where both Aya and Farfarello were waiting for them outside, a very odd pair to be looked at in Ken's mind. The Irishman just looked at both of them and gave his former teammate a small smirk when he noticed that Schuldig's bad mood was completely gone.  
Aya, on the other hand, didn't want to know how the sudden change had happened.

* * *

Unwillingly, Aya led the other three men through the streets to the place where the new assassin team lived. He didn't look pleased to walk side by side with two former enemies around London, but he knew that at this rate, the new flower shop location should be no news for one of them, and it was futile to refuse information.  
As soon as they had gotten to the new place, a fairly short and cheerful boy came to Aya, looking at the other three men with curiosity. He smiled at them and went back inside the flower shop, calling other people's names.

_"Mein Gott! They have a Tsukiyono clone!"  
"Schu!"  
"And he thinks in French!"_

Ken gave the German a dirty look, who behaved temporarily until commenting:  
- Koneko no Sumu Ie.  
- Huh? - Ken turned his head to Schuldig, blinking.  
- The flower shop name translated from English is Koneko no Sumu Ie.  
The brunette swallowed hard. For some unknown reason to him, he didn't like to see a second flower shop with the same name.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** A bit of RanKen love and a fairly larger bit of SchuKen love. xD Ne, I finished reading Side B mangas and... I'm gonna use them in here. With Schwarz. o.o Aren't I crazy? Anyway, the way things happen in Side B and the way they WILL happen in Missing are _different_, okay? 

If you want me to stop this madness or just keep going, _review_ and I'll know. Telepathic messages also work, but I've been getting too much spam lately. And... Merry Christmas everyone!


	10. X

**A/N:** -hugs every single reviewer- You guys are so amazing! Over 100 reviews and the main pairing of this story isn't even that popular among the fans! -smiles- Thank you so much for the support, I love you. -proud- I think this chapter didn't take me near as much time as the last one and I apologise for the shortness which lies ahead. xx More details in the end of this chapter. SPOILERS for _all_ the series. Side B included. Actually, especially Side B here.  
**Language:** The translation was done by me, but revision was done by **Ladye Black**, my beta. She does the greatest work ever! Thanks. :D  
**Pairings:** Let's see... He likes him, but he also has a past with him. And he is having fun with him for the time being because he thinks he likes that other him, but the other him is gone for a while. So we have... One royal mess.

**Reviews! About the answers:** Due to new policies, I cannot reply to your reviews here in the chapter. So please, if you want your review to be replied, review the fic as a registered user or leave an e-mail address, okkies? Sankyuu!

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

**Missing**  
Chapter 10

* * *

Fifteen minutes after their arrival at the flower shop, Ken found himself in a rather large room, leaning against one wall. He wasn't feeling comfortable enough to sit down, and he knew that all the attention would be focused on him soon. Or on Schuldig, who was standing right beside him, a small smile on his face.  
In fact, most people wouldn't even notice the German's smile, but Ken was getting too used to his former enemy's company and anything out of ordinary that happened with him. It had been hours since the telepath freed him from jail and since then, they had been travelling and walking together. More time with one another than what would be advisable, perhaps.  
Farfarello was also standing discreetly in one of the room's corners. It was almost possible to forget that he was present too. Suddenly, Ken was dragged from his thoughts to reality, the room suddenly crowded when four other people followed Aya inside it.  
Almost everyone sat down, a few of the newcomers staring at Ken, Schuldig and Farfarello in a suspicious manner. It was obvious that Aya had told them about his former team, and enemies, too. The question now was if everyone there was willing to trust the redhead's words.  
Sighing, it was Aya who did the introductions.  
- They are Ken, Schuldig and Farfarello. - he introduced them by their names, something rather strange since Aya had never referred to anyone in Schwarz by their given name - And this is Michel, Yuki, Chloé and Free.  
Ken swallowed hard after the introductions. Michel was really similar to the Omi he had in his memories, from Weiß times. Cheerful and with an innocent and curious look, but that could also look serious at the same time if it was needed. He thought the other boy was French.

_"Of course he's French. I just said he thinks in the damn language."  
"Ah, so you never thought in Japanese before?"_

Schuldig stopped with his comments and Ken thanked the heavens mentally for the truce. He vaguely heard Aya beginning an explanation about what was going on in England and what they knew as an assassin team, but the brunette's mind was far away from the new Koneko. He was looking at each one of Aya's new teammates and trying to match them to his old partners.

_"Well, we've found the European Omi. Let's see who else... That short Japanese boy, Yuki. He seems to be the brain of the team."  
"That was Omi's job."  
"So I'd say your precious Tsukiyono was the mix of those two kids here."_

Ken rolled his eyes, feeling the telepath's sarcasm.

_"If you also recall, there was a kid in Schwarz as well."  
"...True. Damn, Ken. It was funnier when you couldn't talk back like that."  
"What do you mean? Are you trying to hint something?"  
"Nah, forget it, it's still funny."_

The German almost burst into laughter, but Ken quickly trod on his foot, making him refrain from laughing. Aya looked in their general direction with a strange look, as if he had a vague idea about what was going on.

_"That blonde thinks in German. I like him."  
"Because he speaks German?"  
"Ja. That's a good start."_

Ken decided to watch the man Schuldig had mentioned. Chloé, that was the name. It was rather strange for him to think in German since his name sounded more like a French one.  
Putting the idiomatic question aside, the brunette noticed the way the other man was seated. His gestures were graceful and they seemed trained and calculated to be like that. As if he had blue blood running through his veins or something.  
When Ken was still watching Chloé, he opened his mouth to add something to Aya's explanation, making the former soccer player blink. Forgetting about the light accent he had when speaking Japanese, his voice was smooth, calm, as if ready to seduce the listener with his speech. It reminded him of...

_"Yohji."  
"Schuldig?"  
"Reminds you of Yohji. Balinese was exactly like that. I wouldn't be surprised to find out he's the womanizer of the group and likes to spend his free time with ladies."  
"Yes... It reminds me of Yohji a little."  
"A little? If you had access to his memories, you'd find a lot more similarities. Actually, he has a good taste in women..."_

This time the former Weiß member nudged the telepath with his elbow, not exactly in a kind manner, silencing the inopportune comments from the other man again.  
Only one man was left for Ken now. In one of the corners, curiously standing and not sitting like the others, his face seemed to be scarred. His eyes were strange, as if they weren't focusing on anything in particular.

_"I don't believe they are. I can't read his mind."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Theoretically, he's not thinking about anything."  
"And is that possible?"  
"When you're a sponge, yes. But humans rarely don't think about anything in particular. Of course, there are always exceptions like you..."  
_  
Schuldig was nudged and had his foot trod on again, this time attracting Aya's attention to them, who just sighed and kept talking.

_"He's like Farfarello."  
"They remind me of each other, true. Both of them are standing, too."  
"We're also standing, kitten. But here's a very interesting detail: I couldn't read Farfie's mind either."  
"Why?"  
"Incoherent. Nothing that I saw there made sense. And it was like that until the day I lost track of him. He looks surprisingly sane and lucid now."  
"Are you calling your own colleague crazy?"  
"What's the difference? You never thought he was the most normal creature in the universe."  
"But I wasn't part of the same team. You can't even compare."  
"Sure, sure. But I should try reading Farfie again... It must be different now, I'm sure."_

Ken found himself nodding, not even knowing if Schuldig could see the gesture or not. When he stopped moving his head, he realised that everyone was staring at him.  
- Ken?  
Aya's voice sounded strange to him.  
- Hai?  
- Did you pay attention to anything I just said?  
The way the swordsman had asked the question left no room for doubts: he already knew the answer.

_"Your leader could rival Brad. He's quite good."  
"Schuldig."  
"Hmm?"  
"Shut up."  
"But I'm not speaking, kitten."  
"You got what I meant!"_

Ignoring the pleased smile which would be plastered to the German's face now, he smiled to Aya, shaking his head.  
- Not... Exactly.  
The swordsman sighed and moved closer to one of the boys who reminded him of Omi, Yuki.  
- I just explained what we do here and who's who in Side B.  
- Side B? - Ken echoed the name, furrowing his eyebrows.  
- The team's name. It's not Weiß anymore, Ken.  
- Aa... I see.  
- Our boss has basically the same principles Kritiker had. - Aya suddenly changed the nature of his look, looking much more threatening now - And if you remember that, I can't see how anything good will come of the presence of two Schwarz members.  
Farfarello didn't even flinch, but Schuldig shook his head, amused.  
- Abyssinian. Or whatever codename you use now... You are offending me, talking like that.  
- Schu... - the brunette warned the telepath in a low voice - Well, Aya. They're here because they're the only ones who can help us get away from trouble.  
- Trouble? - the redhead seemed sceptic - They were the trouble, Ken.  
- I know. But Rosenkreuz is what we have to worry about now, and they want revenge. Revenge for everyone we messed with in Japan. And that covers anyone who was part of Weiß or Schwarz.  
That sounded reasonable and the redhead was silent for a moment. Suddenly, Chloé spoke again:  
- Rosenkreuz?  
- It's the name of a kind of school. It's located somewhere in Europe and they train people with special powers.  
- Freaks? - Michel asked.  
- I wouldn't use that word to describe myself, but that's one way to put it. - the German replied acidly, his blue eyes gleaming with contempt.  
In no time, the four new teammates Aya had in London had their attention on Schuldig. The former soccer player resumed the speaking.  
- Schuldig is a telepath. - he noticed Chloé's eyes narrowing when he said the word "Schuldig". The translation should have been obvious to him - And Farfarello, an astral traveller. They were trained at that school, Rosenkreuz. And they know that spending time there isn't the most pleasant thing in the world.  
- People with special powers. - the Japanese boy beside Aya spoke - That is ridiculous. Do you really expect us to believe that those two people can do extraordinary things?

_"It's Omi's rational and sceptic side speaking. It's the same."  
"Schuldig. Do humanity a favour and shut up."  
"Only if I'm rewarded tonight..."_

Ken swore Schuldig had mentally purred, but nothing that came from the telepath surprised him anymore. Sighing, the brunette wished they had Nagi there; things would be more practical.

_"Telekinesis always makes a good impression, I agree."_

The former soccer player didn't even bother to answer to the comment. Sighing, he spoke again.  
- Very well, Yuki. Let's prove that I'm speaking the truth... Schuldig. - he turned to the German - Do something.  
The petit Japanese frowned, but that small gesture was irrelevant for the telepath. Farfarello shifted his position in the corner, but nobody paid attention to that, all the eyes in the room focused on the lively German, who was clearly enjoying the whole situation.  
- Let's see... The glasses you use now weren't there until a few weeks ago, were they? You won them after all that trouble in New York, when Alison died to save your life, right? And the one who shot her was the man who had named you Yuki because...  
- Stop! That's enough! - the boy stood up, covering his ears with his hands and making it clear that he didn't want to hear anything more - Who said... - he breathed deeply - Who said you could bring bad memories back? Who gave you permission to do that?  
Silence filled the room for a moment, until the telepath decided to speak.  
- We all have dark pasts, Yuki. No exceptions allowed in here. Being able to read your thoughts and memories wasn't something which helped me to suffer less. Quite the contrary.  
Schuldig words surprised Aya and Ken this time, while Farfarello remained in silence. Yuki seemed to be calming down slowly, but he was still angry with the orange-haired man. Chloé began to speak:  
- Very well, it looks like you do have powers.  
- Ja.  
- So we're in this alliance against Rosenkreuz. Is that it? - Aya got back to the initial subject, looking impatient or worried.  
- Exactly. - Schuldig answered but looked at Ken, waiting for confirmation. The brunette nodded.  
- Right. I think... We're done for today. We'll see each other again tomorrow.  
After short goodbyes, Schuldig, Farfarello and Ken left the flower shop. The Irishman walked back to the hotel slightly ahead of the other two, and when the former soccer player was about to make a comment about the astral traveller's weird silence, the German's voice reached his ears first.  
- Funny how they have their own Tsukiyono and Kudou now... Looks like only you are irreplaceable.  
Ken didn't know if he should be worried or proud of that.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** So, there. This chapter was a bit shorter because I had to introduce everyone from Side B. I didn't say much about them, but if you got confused and want to learn more about the new manga, write to me so I can give you good links to read about everyone. :3 

I see your future! I can see you clicking on the _review_ button! Now do it and don't make me look like a fool near Brad, ne? x.x


	11. XI

**A/N:** Six months. Oh my Gackt. -hides in shame- I'm so **sorry** for the delay. I really am! I know that there isn't a good excuse for this... Abandon, but Missing is not dead. I love everyone who have read and/or reviewed this deeply, and I cannot put into words how insanely happy and thankful I'm feeling right now. Arigatou, minna! SPOILERS are still here, even though we don't have that much of Side B around this time. But be careful, ne?  
**Language:** The basic translation was done by me, what usually equals a crappy work. x.x However, I got extra help this time! -dances- **Mami-san**, the awesome author of Schu/Ken classics such as _Alice_, _The Reason_ and _Payment on Delivery_, brought lots of wonderful suggestions to the grammar of this ficcie and **Ladye Black**, my lovely and kick-ass beta, did her excellent job once more for me, without even being paid! o.o I'm such a lucky writer, ne? -smiles-  
**Pairings:** It does not involve Yohji, Omi or Nagi, since they're not in the story. Or Farfie! Because he's sane, which means he's too awesome for anyone else right now.

**Reviews ! About the answers:** Due to new policies, I cannot reply to your reviews here in the chapter. So please, if you want your review to be replied, review the fic as a registered user or leave an e-mail address, okkies? Sankyuu!

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

**Missing**  
Chapter 11

* * *

- Abyssinian doesn't trust us, did you know that?  
- Excuse me?  
Ken turned around to face the telepath who was walking behind him. Several minutes had passed since they had left the new Koneko, and Farfarello had gone somewhere else, saying that he had things to take care of. The brunette didn't ask what the other man was going to do, and neither did the German, but both suspected that it had to do with Rosenkreuz.  
- Abyssinian doesn't trust us. - Schuldig repeated.  
- Yeah, but why not? Everything we said is perfectly reasonable...  
- He thinks I'm controlling your mind, kitten.  
The former soccer player shut his mouth, biting his lower lip. Tearing his stare from the tall buildings, he looked at the ground, shaking his head.  
- He... honestly believes that I could hurt him?  
Ken's voice tone said everything; he still felt something for his old teammate, some kind of affection that was stronger than pure friendship. Once more, that statement clearly annoyed the telepath, his blood boiling now.  
- He thinks you're being controlled by me, Hidaka. And I certainly don't see why I shouldn't hurt him.  
Surprised with the harsh tone and with his surname's use, Ken raised his eyes, but instead of meeting Schuldig's blue irises, he noticed that the telepath was looking the other way; he didn't want to look at the younger assassin.  
- Schu... What's the matter?  
The telepath's spirits were lifted when he heard his name being spoken in such a gentle way. Actually, he didn't even know why he was so... Jealous of Ken? Was that really jealousy? When Farfarello had suggested that he had really grown fond of the handsome brunette that now travelled with him, Schuldig had denied the idea. But maybe the Irishman had been right...  
- Schu?  
Sighing heavily, the German only shook his head.  
- It's nothing, Kätzchen.  
- Was it that boy, Yuki? What he said about you?  
The telepath halted his steps. He hadn't even realised that he had started to walk away from the brunette. Suddenly, all the annoyance he was feeling was gone when he noticed that the other man was honestly concerned about his well-being. But at the thought that Ken could possibly worry about the red-haired swordsman like that too made Schuldig angry again.  
Snorting, Schuldig walked away from the other man and resumed his way to the hotel, still refusing to speak to the former soccer player. It was a childish, nonsensical and over all atypical situation. He, however, couldn't help but to feel jealous. And he didn't even know what exactly he felt for the other man.  
Suddenly, the telepath found himself being pushed against the wall of a small house, a standard building for the calmer area where they were. Keeping him in place against the cold surface was Ken's body, and the strange gleam in his expression made his eyes look like true turquoises.  
- What the hell is wrong with you, Schuldig? - The brunette's voice wasn't calm or friendly anymore, but borderline annoyed. It was true that both were short-tempered, but that sudden change in the other assassin's behaviour left the telepath speechless for a few moments.  
- Nothing is wrong, Hidaka! And I'd appreciate if you didn't start throwing me against every wall you see on the way! - With that answer, the redhead tried to push Ken away, but failed.  
Narrowing eyes now filled with contempt, Schuldig stared back at Ken with a rather unfriendly expression now that the other man seemed determined to stand there and not let him go. Digging into the brunette's mind quickly, he was stunned when he found out that Ken was more worried than angry at him and had only pushed the telepath against the wall because he'd been ignored the four times he'd called to Schuldig.  
- Schuldig. Are you going to tell me what's going on or not? You're not an open book for me, don't forget that.  
Despite all the anger the younger assassin was still feeling, his words didn't have the harsh tone of his body and sounded almost melancholic to the German. Blinking, Schuldig didn't know how to react at first, knowing that he was the one to blame for everything.  
- Ken, I... - Suddenly he stopped talking and grabbed the brunette by his arms, pulling him into a small alley just past the wall where he had been so gently pushed against moments before.  
The positions shifted in seconds, the brunette now against the wall with Schuldig's hand covering his mouth. Schuldig had an expression on his face that Ken couldn't recall having seeing before, the eyes staring at something over him, as if he was searching for something in the sky.  
The duo stayed like that for a few long minutes, the two bodies so close to each other that the only thing both could feel was their own breathing, slightly quicker than usual after the sudden position change.

_"Schu?"  
"Quiet."_

Watching an old lady walking with her dog from the corner of his eye, the younger of the two assassins there had no idea about what was happening, but his anger, which had grown when the other ignored him, was in a strange state of dormancy. His curiosity was stronger, and all he could do was stare at the few people who were walking in the street while Schuldig was still acting weird.

_"Mein Gott."  
"What happened, Schu?"_

The German's blue eyes turned to him in a sudden move, an intensity in them that Ken had never seen before. The telepath cautiously dragged the brunette back to the street, looking around before finally speaking out loud:  
- Someone... Just walked past us, talking about Crawford.  
- Excuse me?  
- I heard Crawford's name. - Schuldig was dead serious - Two people were talking about him, and about how strangely he had been behaving since yesterday.  
- But I didn't hear anyone talking in this street, Schuldig. - Ken raised one eyebrow, skeptical - Are you sure about that?  
- It wasn't a normal conversation, but a telepathic one.  
That got the brunette to shut up. So the German had been trying to listen the conversation with all the accuracy that was possible while he was hiding from them. Yup, it made sense.  
Schuldig chewed on his lower lip, looking very worried. Suddenly, he grabbed the other man by his hand, quickly walking back to the hotel.  
- Schu!  
- We can't afford to spend too much time on the streets. The sooner we get back to our room and isolate ourselves, the better.  
- That's why... You picked that room? Because it's far away from everything else?  
- Ja.  
The former soccer player was impressed with the other assassin's professionalism, eyes widening considerably. The other man, however, suddenly turned around and faced him, smirking seductively in his direction despite the whole thing they were going through.  
- But the bed we have there is also a good reason to keep that room, kitten.  
Dragging Ken by his wrist, their lips met in a short kiss, leaving the brunette motionless due to lots of things: because the kiss had been too sudden, because the aforementioned kiss had happened in the street, and because Schuldig was still capable of doing such things when he needed to be focused on others.

_"And whoever said I'm not focused?"  
"Can you handle so many things at the same time?"  
"You don't have the slightest idea about it. Having a telepath as your partner in bed is something you can hardly forget."_

Ken blushed hotly, but didn't dare to ask why. In fact, he didn't even have to wonder about it because the German turned around once more, giving the answer:  
- You'll find out.

* * *

As soon as they had stepped back into the hotel's lobby, the man working at the front desk called Schuldig. Blinking, the German walked towards the other man, getting a written message from him. Thanking the man, the telepath returned to the brunette, who was once again feeling uncomfortable in the big, luxurious lobby.  
- You really dislike hotels, huh?  
- I don't like... that guy. - Ken replied, happy when he found himself inside the elevator, sighing deeply.  
- I see. I wouldn't like him either; he's ugly and sadistic, to make things worse. I strongly dislike anyone who's more sadistic than me in bed.  
- Schuldig!  
The German raised his head with a smirk on his face.  
- Ah, KenKen. Don't blame him for his preferences when inside a room all alone with someone else.  
- That's not what I meant! You...  
- I'm much more handsome than he is?  
The brunette slapped his own forehead, blushing hotly. He really didn't need to hear all the dirty details the German provided him once in a while.  
- Ah, so you don't deny you find me much more attractive.  
Suddenly, Ken realised he could feel someone else breathing way too close to his neck, and taking into account that there was no one else in the elevator, only Schuldig could be there with him, teasing the brunette like that.  
The redhead looked content with the way the younger assassin shivered after the little kiss he had bestowed upon the skin directly under his right ear, on his neck. The elevator, however, had reached their floor, therefore making it impossible for the telepath to go on with Ken.  
The brunette jumped from the elevator as soon as the doors had opened, walking through the hallway a little bit faster than usual. The German chuckled to himself in the meanwhile, opening the door to their room and getting inside of it together with Ken, locking said door and proceeding to read the note he had been given at the front desk.  
- Well. Looks like Abyssinian is willing to give us a chance.  
- Eh?  
The duo sat down on the bed, the younger man trying to read the note from behind the telepath's shoulder. The message was short, composed of two single lines written in English, translated by the German in seconds as "Call the number we gave you, I know you can find it. Yuki sends his apologies. Chloé".  
- That Chloé sent the message?  
- Looks like he did. - the telepath turned the small piece of paper around, making sure that there was nothing else to be read. Nodding to himself, he reduced it to pieces, getting rid of it then. Ken narrowed his eyebrows:  
- If he took after Yohji's role in the group as you suggested, he's probably the diplomat now...  
- True. Now... Which is the number they want us to call them? It's not the normal one, otherwise they'd have left it or we could easily find it in the telephone book.  
- I have no idea. - the brunette replied honestly, letting his body fall down on the bed - It's just too much for a single day...  
The German found himself agreeing; since that morning, they had met Farfarello, talked, found Aya and then visited the new Koneko. Ken's head should be spinning with different thoughts and memories, and it didn't take a telepath to guess that.  
Schuldig turned his head back, staring at the brunette on the bed. The former soccer player had closed his eyes and seemed to be resting. Suddenly, the older assassin noticed something inside Ken's shirt pocket, which got him smiling in seconds. Silently and without a single warning, the telepath sat on the other's waist, causing the other man to open his eyes, startled.  
- Schuldig!  
- Hmm? - that was the reply Ken got from the other man, watching Schuldig as he leaned his body down, slowly. The brunette's face heated quickly, which, in the German's opinion, only made the former soccer player even more handsome and alluring.  
Instead of taking whatever was inside the younger assassin's pocket, the redhead settled for kissing Ken once more; he didn't know what he felt for the other man, but with each minute that went by only made Schuldig more and more certain that he was becoming possessive, at least. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to let Ken go when everything ended.  
Deciding not to read the other's mind while they kissed, the German was surprised to realise that the brunette was kissing back, having wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. With a smile playing on his lips, Schuldig broke the kiss, still close enough to Ken so the other could feel his breathing.  
- Why do you kiss back, Hidaka? I'm not Fujimiya.  
- Nor am I Crawford.  
Startled with the brunette's eloquence, the telepath shut his mouth, not missing the smile which Ken had on his face before pulling him in for another kiss. The second one was longer, deeper and left both a little bit more attentive to what could happen if they kept on like that.  
However, the American's name put Schuldig's mind back to work, and he quickly removed what was inside the brunette's pocket: another note. It had the Koneko private number scribbled there and had probably been put inside Ken's pocket when someone from Aya's new team had said their goodbyes.  
- We need to call them.  
Within seconds, the orange-haired man had climbed down the bed and made his way towards his black briefcase, opening it and retrieving a cell phone from there. The former soccer player watched everything, motionless, wondering if it was possible to follow a telepath's train of thoughts and actions.  
- It's not possible to understand a telepath, is it?  
- Nein. Unless you're very good. - the German explained with a wink, dialling the number he had found on the note. His face was serious when he sat down on the bed again and the brunette positioned himself right beside him, also getting into business-mode despite the late hour and fatigue.  
The former soccer player, however, didn't understand a thing from the conversation that ensued, since it had been in German. Sighing and waiting for it to end, Ken was surprised with the expression on Schuldig's face when he hung up.  
- I knew there was a reason for me to like that Chloé.  
- What happened?  
- Two men stopped by the Koneko today. Possibly the ones I heard today... They asked for directions and for a map, and while the French and cheerful version of your old Omi was gone to retrieve a map, they kept on talking to each other. They were speaking in German and Chloé heard everything.  
The twin turquoises that played the role of eyes for Ken were gleaming with curiosity, making the German smile before going on.  
- They mentioned the name "Rosenkreuz", which put Chloé on alert. They also said that they were positive that two elements they had been watching in Japan had gone to Europe, according to an oracle's visions. And then, something about how close it was for her to wake up.  
- Her?  
- I know as much as you do, kitten.  
Ken sighed, blowing a strand of chocolate hair.  
- The oracle... Could it be Crawford?  
- Yes. - Schuldig replied - But it can also be another precog.  
- And where were they going to?  
- According to Chloé, to a hospital.  
- Hospital...  
Nothing made sense to Ken, but it was true that the hospital issue was a bit uncomfortable. It reminded him too much of when Aya-chan, Aya's sister, had been in one, having being kidnapped later and removed from her hospital room by Schwarz. Schuldig laughed.  
- Pleasant memories, huh?  
- Would you please stop getting inside my mind without warning? - the brunette replied, slightly annoyed, hating all the daily invasions he suffered from the other man.  
Ken didn't like the way the Schuldig smiled at him, who had now pulled him back to bed, throwing his cell phone to one of the bedroom's chairs. Trapped between the mattress and the telepath's body again, the brunette concluded that it was becoming a routine for them, although he couldn't tell why he allowed it. Why he liked it. Why he didn't keep the German from tearing his shirt open while he bestowed fiery kisses upon his chest...  
What was going on between them?  
Too taken by their actions, none of the assassins realised that Schudig's cell phone was begging for attention, completely forgotten on the chair where it had been thrown.

* * *

Sighing, Farfarello hung up the telephone, not really surprised that Schuldig hadn't picked it up. Looking through the glass of the telephone booth where he was, the huge building that was the hospital was everything he could see. There was something important there; he knew it. He had been investigating Rosenkreuz for too long now, and he couldn't help but notice the strange agitation around there.  
Despite the late hour, the Irishman saw when two men that had been standing in front of the hospital entrance moved, welcoming someone that had just left a black car. Farfarello's eyes went wide when he made out the silhouette that had just left the limousine, his amber irises focused on the tall man that was wearing glasses.  
Brad Crawford.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** So, Bradkins is doing something! But... What? A check-up, perhaps? xD -dies- I just hope I don't forget everything I planned for this story. :x

Why don't you _review_ the fic? Leave your name and e-mail, because lawyer-Schu is always looking for clients with... Potential. Ne? n.n 


	12. XII

**A/N:** I can't even start to apologise for the insane delay this suffered. x.x No word is strong enough to convey how sorry I am for having taking forever AND a bit more to update the story. Despite everything, I still hope you guys are allright out there. -hugs the reviewers- I can't really promise faster updates because I'm working and studying now, but next chapter won't take as long as this one did. I swear. Remember: there're SPOILERS for all the series here and there, so be careful.  
**Language:** Originally written in Portuguese and later translated into English by me. Improved and enhanced with the help of **Ladye Black**, my lovely and patient beta! Thank you again for your help, miss.  
**Pairings:** So far, we have: two redheads after Kenken and vice-versa. Things tend to get much more complicated than that. -nodsnods-

**Reviews ! About the answers:** Due to new policies, I cannot reply to your reviews here in the chapter. So please, if you want your review to be replied, review the fic as a registered user or leave an e-mail address, okkies? Sankyuu!

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

**Missing**  
Chapter 12

* * *

Turning around on the bed, Ken woke up when he felt his own hand landing over something that most definitely weren't the sheets. Running his fingers along the strange surface, and too lazy to open his eyes, the ex-soccer player just kept on feeling the curves his hand found, as well as the comfortable heat the body on his bed provided.  
Body?  
Snapping his eyes open, Ken automatically moved backwards, his gaze never leaving the lean figure of Schuldig; he was sensually stretched over his half of the bed, his lower body barely covered by the white sheet. He was shirtless and his bright, flaming hair was down and loose, all over the pristine pillow his head was carefully cushioned upon.  
Ken let out a relieved sigh. It was only Schuldig.  
- "Only Schuldig"? Ah, Kenken... Most people usually stick far more interesting words next to my name when they wake up beside me. - the telepath spoke in a lazy tone, smirking at Ken before opening his striking blue eyes, mirth evident in them - 'Morning.  
- Good morning... - the other man replied, not getting what Schuldig meant with his last words. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Ken found his clothing all spread on the floor.  
Frowning at the strange location of his trousers, the brunette felt one of the redhead's arms around his waist before he could try to get his pants from the floor. He was dragged from behind without any warning, laying on the bed again within seconds and facing Schuldig, who was on top of him now and still wrapped in the white sheets.  
Then the obvious hit Ken: he wasn't wearing anything. And curiously enough, that bit of information alone got his mind working, bringing all the memories of their last night back.  
Schuldig now had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, which widened at the same speed Ken's memories returned to him. When the brunette had remembered all the events from his last hours on the planet he was redder than any traffic light, the telepath's feral gaze upon him not exactly helping the younger man to recover from that situation.  
- You... You and me, we...  
- Ja, kitten. - the telepath whispered into his ear - Nobody forgets a night spent with me. Unless I wish so, of course.  
With a short but deep kiss, the older man left the bed and walked towards the bathroom, not caring about the sheet that slowly slid from his body until it laid in a messy pool on the floor.  
Ken only watched the other man's teasing from his still very shocked state, not believing Schuldig's next actions when he returned to stand right beside the bathroom's doorframe, his orange hair not covering much of his naked body.  
- You know, Kenken. - the telepath paused then, staring at the brunette who still was abed and letting out a low whistle - ...Maybe we should shower together to save some time, don't you think? We still have to see where that lead from Chloé will take us to and we'll miss breakfast if we don't go down to the restaurant soon.  
Schuldig's lips then tugged up in one of his classic mischievous smirks and that did wonders for the younger assassin: Ken finally snapped out of his sleepy state, quickly grabbing the nearest pillow so he could cover the essentials of his body. Blushing furiously, he paced around the room in order to gather his clothes, careful to stay at a safe distance from the telepath.  
- I'm messy in the shower, you can go first... I'll shower later. - Ken assured the redhead with an uneasy smile.  
- Hmmm. No. I'm paying for the room, so I give the orders.  
- What? - Ken turned around to face the German, indignation showing in his voice - Now you'll be sticking to that argument whenever you want something from me? - he asked, one of his hands resting on his hips while the other pointed at the older man.  
Schuldig threw his head back, his amused laughter echoing in the bathroom. When his laughter finally subdued, only a large smile was left on his face as the evidence of his previous outburst. Letting his eyes trail up and down on Ken's body, he spoke again:  
- You know what, Kenken? I already got what I wanted.  
Flushing again, the ex-soccer player realised he had let go of the pillow he had been holding to cover himself up. Hiding from Schuldig now was useless: he had already seen everything the night before; one night they had spent together with a good deal of lust and no clothing.  
With that thought in mind, Ken threw the pillow towards Schuldig with all his resolve, laughing hysterically after watching the German's surprised figure vanishing inside the bathroom again.

* * *

While leaving the hotel and walking to the Koneko after breakfast, Schuldig found one missed call on his cell phone. He called back to the unknown number, finding out it was a public pay phone after three unsuccessful calls.  
- Who would call you from a pay phone, Schu? - Ken asked while they both waited to cross the street.  
- No idea, kitten. - he replied, and the brunette noticed the pensive air about his travel companion. The change on Schuldig's always playful and sarcastic face was very subtle, but it still was painfully clear to Ken. Probably the time they spent together was to be blamed for it; he was learning far more about the other man than what he'd have liked in previous days.  
- Brad used to say that.  
- Nani? - the ex-soccer player inquired, gazing at the older man.  
- Brad also used to say that he had learned much more about me than he had wished to.  
- And that... Was something bad? - the brunette asked, surprised at the neutrality with Schuldig spoke of his past days in Schwarz.  
- In a way. It was his way to say that I also had learned a lot about him and therefore... It was harder for him to trick us into believing he didn't care or that he was always impassive. His cold, mighty mask was ruined.  
A nostalgic smile graced the German's face, and Ken caught himself mimicking the gesture. It was very similar to what had happened with Aya; they all had learned to read and understand the redhead's actions and few words, being able to decipher whether he was feeling angry, proud, happy or worried, even if no one outside the Koneko could tell that.  
But now, he was so different...  
A strange noise sounding like a mix between impatience and annoyance came from Schuldig, causing Ken to look ahead and realise they had reached the flower shop again. That place could have been his new home if his life hadn't undergone under such... drastic changes.  
The small bell attached to the door rang and brought the pair of assassins who had just entered the shop to Michel's attention, the only one who was already working at that hour. Grinning and speaking in a rapid mixture of English and French, he excused himself and returned to the back of the store, probably to go fetch Aya.  
- I don't get a word of what he says. - Ken observed, slightly dizzy at the small boy's endless energy.  
- You do need to study a few languages. We could take a crash course on the German tongue anytime, Kätzchen...  
Getting the double meaning hidden within the sentence this time, Ken opened his mouth to protest, but his reply was deliciously cut off by one of the German's kisses. At first, the ex-soccer player still tried to end it and used both hands to push Schuldig away, but ended up wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and giving in into the warm contact.  
The two busy men only noticed the presence of more people in the same room when Aya cleared his throat, his discomfort at the sight before him distinctly clear.  
- Oh, Abyssinian. Good morning to you! - Schuldig cheerfully greeted the other man, his blue eyes glimmering with satisfaction as he linked his arm to Ken's.  
- O-ohayou, Aya... - the brunette let his own greeting out too, blushing. Behind the old Weiß redhead stood Michel and Chloé, the first covering his mouth with both hands in order not to giggle and the second just watching the scene unfold with an amused expression.  
- Ohayou. - the swordsman said back, his freezing stare directed at the two newcomers. Even though all that coldness was aimed only at the older Schwarz member who he didn't trust in the slightest, some of it also ended up targeting Ken; he was... accompanied by a former enemy. And by the looks, travel companion wasn't the only job the telepath had there.  
- I suppose you two came because of yesterday's call, ja? - Chloé interfered, breaking the awkward silence and approaching the pair, smiling while he retrieved a rather big map of London from one of the counters in the shop - Please, come closer. This is the map we used yesterday to help the two men who wanted to get to the hospital...  
Schuldig gazed at Aya for a long time before finally letting Ken go, his hand brushing against the younger man's abdomen when he walked past the brunette to look at the map the Romanian florist had with him. While they talked in German, Ken and Aya stood in opposite corners of the shop, the ex-soccer player's cerulean eyes fixed on the floor while the swordsman's amethysts couldn't leave the former Weiß member alone.

_"Ken..."  
"Schu?"  
"I don't know why you feel so guilty in his presence when it was him who left you without any explanation."_

The brunette raised his head, surprised at the words the German had just thought. Still talking to Chloé, the only signal Ken got from Schuldig was a quick wink in his general direction. He thanked the other with a grateful smile before Aya's familiar voice reached his ears:  
- Ken? Can we talk in private for a moment?  
The brunette blinked, not falling into the temptation of flickering his eyes towards the telepath's figure for guidance. Sighing softly, he ran his right hand through his unruly brown locks, finally nodding to the other man.  
- Of course, Aya.  
He then followed the swordsman into another room, the very same where they had been the day before when the current situation they were living in was presented to the Side B team. As soon as the redhead closed the door, Ken felt something inside his head.  
Or rather, the lack of something in his head: Schuldig wasn't there trying to listen to the conversation that was about to take place. As the days went by, the brunette had already gotten used to the strange feeling of a presence inside his head, which meant that Schuldig's mind was there with his own.

_"Schu?"  
"Ja?"  
"You... You're not going to try to listen to our conversation?"  
"Abyssinian said it was private."  
"And since when does it stop you?"  
"It doesn't, but you're concerned here. Unless you want me to, I won't listen to it."_

Ken was so startled by the German's answer that he failed to hear his own name being called by the other man, only responding when he felt a hand on his shoulder, finding himself under the piercing gaze of his former teammate.  
- He's manipulating you, isn't he?  
- He?  
- Mastermind, Ken. - Aya's voice came out hard as he stepped away from the ex-soccer player - You are different.  
Turquoise eyes blinked, without getting what that comment meant.  
- Aya... I changed after all that time in prison! Schuldig isn't controlling me!  
- And how do you know that, Ken? How do you know if he's inside your head or not, controlling your actions? He's dangerous; remember what he did before and how we all suffered...  
The memories of all the trouble the German had caused the four Weiß members hadn't gone away, but Ken just chose to believe that... people changed. He was different after months inside a cell, as well as Schuldig after days of travelling with him. Aya was no longer the person Ken knew so well, too.  
- Have you ever tried to see from their side?  
Aya folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the other man.  
- Their side. What side can there be?  
- Their side, Aya. Try to picture yourself being treated as a "freak", as Yuki described Schuldig yesterday. Try to think about all the demons they had to face, bigger than the ones we've confronted. Maybe... we have been as bad as Schwarz, under another point of view.  
A strange silence followed the brunette's words, the distant noise of Chloé and Schuldig's voices occasionally reaching them, sometimes accompanied by excited remarks from Michel. Aya sighed, walking in circles while Ken dropped unceremoniously into a chair, which was nearby.  
- Ken...  
This time the brunette's name was spoken in a different way, startling the ex-soccer player when he raised his face only to find the redhead almost in tears. Ken parted his lips to say something, but the door was suddenly opened by Schuldig.  
- Ken! Quickly, we must go to the hospital. I think... - Schuldig stopped dead in his tracks, feeling he had interrupted something. Looking at both men, he added - Want me to come back later?  
- No, no. Let's get going... We'll talk later, Aya. - the brunette gave the redhead a weak smile and walked with an unusually serious German to the outside.  
The telepath sighed heavily, facing the ex-soccer player at his side before touching his shoulder lightly:  
- You okay?  
- Yeah, I am. Just a bit...  
- Confused.  
- How do you know? - Ken asked with a surprised expression, turning his head to gaze at Schuldig's handsome face.  
- You're transparent, kitten. – it was the German's simple response - I don't even need telepathy to read you.  
- Self-conceited bastard. - the brunette muttered, now seeing the outline of the hospital building on the horizon.  
- Realistic. - the other man shot back.  
The stroll to the hospital didn't take long and as soon as they arrived, Schuldig quickly made his way towards the front desk while Ken tried to get used to his new surroundings. The telepath was already making use of his excellent English, talking to a nurse who had clearly been captured by his personal charms.

_"Oh! Jealous, Kenken?"  
"Of course not."  
"It's useless to lie to me, you know."  
"Schuldig."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Go screw yourself."_

Suppressing his laughter in order not to break the flow of the natural conversation he now had going on with the nurse, the expression on the telepath's face went dead serious all of a sudden. Ken noticed that, but couldn't picture the reason behind it since he couldn't get a word out of what they were saying.  
With a quick move, Schuldig grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged him to a hallway; Ken still not understanding anything and cursing lowly as he felt the painful impact of the hard wall against his back.  
- Schuldig! What the hell is going on?  
- Crawford.  
- What?  
- Crawford was here last night. - the telepath's face was white, paler than Ken had ever imagined possible. That left Ken afraid too, because if Schuldig was scared of something... Then this something was positively frightening.  
- How do you know?  
- I've seen her memories... the ones from the girl at the front desk. He was here... - the redhead inhaled deeply, pulling himself together. Ken even offered to go get something for his travel companion, but the German refused.  
- Let's go.  
- Where?  
- To the room he paid a visit to.  
With fast and controlled steps, Schuldig walked off without waiting for Ken. The ex-soccer player followed the other man who didn't even wait for the lift, choosing the stairs instead and only stopping when he had found the desired room.  
The name "Miss Crawford" hung on the wall in capital, bold letters, right beside the room's door.  
- What's the meaning of this?  
Ken's question was ignored while the telepath advanced and opened the door, his face bearing a look of determination that the other assassin had never seen on the other's face before.  
- We're about to find out.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N²:** I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, to be honest. x.x I hope it's enjoyable anyway AND that you guys as are curious as I intented to make you all with the ending. 8D I never know if my cliffhangers are good or not. xD

The art of _review_ing a fanfic is an ancient way to please and/or point the author of a story in the right way when it's needed. You can help us keep this tradition alive! -points the review button- 


	13. XIII

**A/N:** Hallo! :) So I'm back and bearing gifts - which is the next chapter of the story, of course. I did take less than one year to update, at least. . I hope you guys are still out there - I thank you again for all the reviews and fantastic support you have given me so far. I've changed the style of the dialogue, editing it to fit the English pattern and hopefully making the text more enjoyable (I'll edit the previous chapters as soon as I have time). And on my usual note, please remember that there're SPOILERS for all the series around.  
**Language:** Written in Portuguese and translated into English by me; revised, improved and enhanced by **Ladye Black**, the most amazing beta ever! Thank you for everything, Sara!  
**Pairings:** Monogamy is _so_ last century. Our boys are kind of having trouble to settle with just one person at the moment...

**Reviews! About the answers:** Due to new policies, I cannot reply to your reviews here in the chapter. So please, if you want your review to be replied, review the fic as a registered user or leave an e-mail address, okkies? I promise I'll answer everything, really.

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

**  
Missing**  
Chapter 13

* * *

The room was like any other found in hospitals; the walls were completely white, the furniture sparse and the only noise came from the machines, which monitored the body lying on the bed. Ken looked around slowly, only stepping inside the room when he had watched the hallway for enough time to be sure that they were not being followed.

Schuldig, however, was already in front of the bed. While the telepath's expression was unreadable, Ken's face became pure and clear shock as soon as he got a good look at room's occupant.

"A girl!"

"The door said 'Miss Crawford', Ken."

The brunette blinked a few times, eyeing Schuldig from his position without getting the commentary. The German looked so serious that the former Wei member was starting to feel a little uncomfortable; Ken had never seen the bright-haired man with such a grave face, not even in the days of their old missions when they were still mortal enemies.

The telepath bent down and grabbed a small wooden board that apparently contained the girl's information. The ex-soccer player's eyes followed the other man's gestures, who assimilated the data before reading the file out loud:

"Evelyn Crawford, 19 years old. She was admitted a little more than two months ago and has been kept under constant watch since. There's nothing regarding her condition, alleged disease or reason for her to be locked up here."

The brunette nodded slowly, taking a few steps to the side of the bed and observing the girl. She seemed to sleep peacefully and without a care for the world, her face free of any trace of pain or suffering. Her hair was dark brown, slightly wavy and cut just after her shoulders. The clothing was from the hospital and no personal objects were around so that he could attempt to identify the young woman further.

"She's sedated."

"Sedated?"

The telepath was visibly worried as he examined a plastic IV bag, which seemed to contain some kind of medicine. Turning around, he faced the brunette before carrying on:

"Demerol. She's probably been taking this since she arrived; look at her arm," the German murmured, shifting the blankets a little so the area where the needle had been inserted was visible, "I don't think she's ever left this room."

"Schu... Do you know this girl?"

"Nein," the other man quickly replied, shaking his head, "Never saw her before. But it's clear that Brad does or someone else wanted him to meet her. He was here, after all."

"Can't you read her mind? Try to find something out?"

The orange-haired man seemed surprised for not having thought about the possibility first, nodding before closing his eyes in order to perform his mind trick. Meanwhile, Ken continued his visual observation of the girl, trying his best to understand who she really was and why the information on her vital conditions was so scarce; it had been almost the same situation with his criminal record back at the prison, providing no substantial data that could lead someone to his true identity.

The brunette nibbled on his lower lip; that girl was surely important and would probably be the key to something. No one would go to such lengths to make sure she was hidden and kept sedated for no reason, and this whole situation was likely to be linked to Crawford and the powers he had. This person should have some kind of connection with the Oracle from Schwarz. The surname was the same...

"Her mind is like a mist."

The former Wei member raised his head, meeting his companion's gaze so he could hear the rest of the explanation. The other man's expression was even stranger than he one he had been wearing when he had stepped into the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen anything like this before. It's almost... As if there was nothing there."

"Maybe it's because she's unconscious?"

"Nein, not possible. People always have a minimum of cerebral activity, even if it's of an unconscious nature."

"You said Farfarello was like that."

Schuldig shook his head, running one hand through his vibrant hair and tying it into a ponytail. Ken had learned to recognise that gesture as a sign of restlessness, since the telepath tended to fidget with his hair only when nervous or apprehensive.

"Farfarello was the polar opposite, Ken. Nothing in Farfie's mind made sense... The closest thing to it that I've ever got a good look into was the mind from one of the guys from Abyssinian's new team, Free. But even so, his case was different: it looked like he wasn't thinking about anything. Here... It's almost like she's been prevented from thinking at all."

An unpleasant shiver ran down the ex-soccer player's spine after the redhead's words; the more he knew about psychic powers, the more he wished he hadn't found out about them. Looking for anything else that could steer him from the terrifying direction his thoughts were heading to, Ken found a silver bracelet on the girl's left arm.

"Hey, Schu. I think I found something."

The German rounded the bed immediately, stopping beside the other man. Despite knowing she was sedated, Ken still was overly cautious as he moved the young woman's arm, the argentine glow from the bracelet obfuscating both men for a while when the sunlight reached the piece of jewelry. The brunette succeeded at last, completely removing the arm from under the bed sheets and taking a good look at the bracelet, rotating it as he scanned for any identification marks on it.

"I don't think we have anything here."

"Try to unclasp it; it might have some kind of inscription."

The brunette nodded. Ken found the clasp and opened it, removing the bracelet with such gentleness that the girl probably wouldn't have woken up, had she been sleeping. Schuldig stepped to the side so he could get closer to the other man, two pairs of turquoise eyes examining the object with great attention and looking for any trace of information.

"There! Look, we have two names...", the telepath pointed at the small letters engraved in the silver piece, "Anthony and Kathleen."

"I think I can see more than that... Can you read?"

The brunette handed the object to the telepath, who rotated it until he had enough light to actually see the letters. Confirming the other man's suspicions with a nod, he read the rest of the inscription out loud:

"'To the reason of our new life. With love, Anthony and Kathleen.'"

Ken slid his hands into his pockets, shifting his weight from one leg to another as an attempt to ease the discomfort produced by the short silence that followed the revelation of the complete sentence. He had lost all of his family when he had decided to become a professional soccer player; going against everything his parents had planned for him... But after the Kase incident, he knew that there were no chances for making up with them. For all legal intents and purposes, Hidaka Ken was dead and gone.

"Ken."

The ex-soccer player was startled to feel the telepath's hand on his shoulder, applying the smallest pressure there and showing a non-verbal sign of friendship and worry. The brunette raised his turquoise eyes to meet Schuldig's, forcing a smile.

"Hai?"

"You know you don't always have to pretend you're alright, don't you?"

The younger of the two traveling companions was surprised to hear that, remaining motionless for a few moments until he was able to crack a genuine smile for his former enemy. Taking one of Schuldig's hands into his own, he squeezed it lightly as in a way to thank the other man's kind words, looking once more to the girl who seemed to sleep peacefully on the bed.

"Her parents must be very worried."

"If they're still alive."

"What? Do you think they've been killed?" Ken queried back, noticing Schuldig's face was deadly serious, "But why..."

"Ken, I have no idea about what is going on here... But this girl is obviously linked to Brad's disappearance. And like I said before, if something made me lose his track... This something is really big, powerful and after something. If she's got a role in all of this, she's probably been taken away by force from wherever she was in the beginning and brought here, thats reason why she's sedated."

"Kami-sama," the brunette whispered, one of his hands going up to his mouth in a genuine gesture of shock. He certainly didn't wish that horrible fate for anyone, "We gotta get her out of here."

"We can't do that," the German replied, absentmindedly twirling the bracelet with his fingers as he seemed to think about what they should do next, "She's being watched. We can't run through the front doors with a body without a good reason."

"A reason, that's it! We're going to find a way... We'd always done undercover and infiltration jobs during the past years, Schuldig. You can manipulate everyone's memory while I wake the girl up and rescue her."

A small smile graced the telepath's lips, who used one of his hands to tilt the other man's face upwards before caressing it softly, pretty much in the same way he'd have done with a pet. Ken fought the blush which coloured his cheeks now, but he couldn't help to notice the pleasant and warm feeling that seemed to run through his body and which was undoubtedly caused by the German's affectionate stare.

"Always thinking about the others first, Ken. You're incorrigible," Schuldig punctuated his remark with a wink and a quick kiss to the brunette, his next words spoken against his traveling companion's mouth, "But when I said that she was being watched constantly, I wasn't kidding. Someone probably checks on her everyday and I don't have the means to modify the memories of everyone who knows that she is..."

Footsteps came from outside, shutting the older man up. The trained instincts from the duo were on alert, their bodies freezing for seconds until they reached a silent agreement to do the only thing possible at that moment: run and hide in the bathroom.

The two assassins had barely taken refuge inside the small adjacent room when the door's room opened, admitting two white-clad figures inside. From the mirror above the sink, Ken and Schuldig watched one the newcomers rounding the bed, checking the information from the machine screens. The other was busy with the medical record, placing it back when he found nothing new.

"Everything is in order. I think last night was pretty uneventful."

"It's better this way. I was not sure about how much an emotional encounter could interfere with her condition."

"She's got more Demerol than blood in her veins; the world could end now and she wouldn't notice."

"That's true. Well, let's go and call those guys; I don't like owing anything to them, not even information."

"Me neither... They look intimidating."

The door closed and the voices faded, indicating that the doctors had taken their leave. Schuldig was the first to move, stepping outside the bathroom when he thought it to be safe and motioning for Ken to follow him. Looking at the silver bracelet he was still holding, the telepath decided to keep it inside one of his jacket's pockets, eyeing the girl for a last time.

"We've been here for too long here... We better leave."

"Hai... Those two guys, were they really doctors?"

The confirmation came from the German in a non-verbal way.

"And what did they say?"

The orange-haired man blinked, only then remembering that Ken didn't understand English. Smiling for the other, he summarised the conversation up:

"They apparently knew that someone came here last night and that this meeting could cause some reaction from her... But nothing happened. I think that they are the ones who have to account for what goes on here to someone. Someone who's pretty intimidating, according to the doctors."

"If we're talking about Rosenkreuz here, I have no doubt. Farfarello is a good example of what they can fabricate..." the brunette replied with a face and failing to suppress a shudder when he thought about the terrifying institution.

"Farfie is a relatively sane person if you compare him to what I've seen there," the German shot back, eyeing his traveling companion with a slightly offended look, "You have no idea of the horrors we've all been through with their training."

"No... I don't. I only know that we all had our fair share of horrors on Earth," the young Japanese men said bitterly, walking towards the door but halting his steps as he realised Schuldig hadn't moved. He turned around to find the other man regarding him seriously, as if trying to decipher him, "Schu?"

"Ken, you need to stop remembering the past as if you live in it," the redhead advised, loosing his hair and walking up to where the brunette stood, refusing to break their eye contact, "The past is only good to teach us how to move forward; we'll all go mad if we don't leave this hell behind us."

The German went past the other man and opened the door, eyeing the hallway before leaving the room. Rolling his eyes as he noticed that Ken hadn't moved, he grabbed the other assassin's hand and pulled him forward, closing the room's door noiselessly and heading to the exit.

The two men were a few blocks away from the hospital when the brunette spoke again, facing Schuldig with something akin to admiration in his eyes:

"How do you do it?"

"How do I keep going, you mean?"

"Hai."

"Let's just say that I lived with someone who always believed in the power of the future rather than the power of the past. Luckily you'll meet him someday and see things differently, too."

The ex-soccer player smiled.

"You never give anyone a serious answer, do you?"

"That would go against everything I believe, Ktzchen."

Ken sighed heavily when all he got from Schuldig was a wink; they were both near to the new Koneko when the former Wei realised that the flower shop was their destination again. Frowning, he turned his head and addressed the German:

"What are we here for?"

"Let's use the brains of the new Bombay," the telepath replied in a cheerful tone and wearing a big grin on his face, making sure his entrance in the shop had been spectacular, "I just don't know how comfortable that Yuki will be when he learns that he's going to work side by side with a freak."

"Schuldig," the brunette face palmed, foreseeing disaster, "Don't go scaring the kid around. You just said to me how we all have to leave the past behind and..."

"Ah, but who said anything about the past?" the redhead shot back, the smile on his face now frightening Ken, "Revenge is something we do in the present tense. Ah, bonjour, Michel," the telepath turned his attention to the little blonde who welcomed them, "Is Yuki here?"

"I think so. Come in with me, I'm going to call him," he replied in a heavily French-accented English, escorting the two assassins to the room they had previously occupied on the first visit to the Side B team, "Just a minute!"

Michel disappeared up the stairs, leaving the two men alone. Ken was asking himself about Aya's whereabouts when the redhead emerged from another door, surprise written all over his face as he spotted the other two there.

"Back so soon?"

"Ah, your welcomes are always heart-warming, Abyssinian!"

"Schuldig!"

The swordsman's violet eyes narrowed dangerously. Ken was already preparing for another argument fueled by mutual distrust when Michel came back running, smiling as he had just found out that Christmas had come early.

"Yuki is here! You can go upstairs to see him!" he replied cheerfully, the ex-soccer player not getting a word from the little blond unless Schuldig volunteered to translate. The telepath thanked the boy, who promptly returned to the shop, and faced the redhead:

"Don't worry, we're not going to stick around for too long. Weve still got plenty to do back at our room at the hotel..." the German replied with a rather suggestive wink, climbing up the stairs that had been indicated previously by the young Frenchman. Ken stayed behind, giving Aya an uneasy smile and trying to apologise for the other man's behaviour.

"Anou... We're here to consult Yuki on something, actually. We found some information at the hospital and we're hoping he can enlighten us somehow on the identity of the girl."

"Girl?" the red-haired man inquired, his eyes widening, "What do you mean?"

"We found a girl in the room Crawford visited at the hospital yesterday. She was sedated," the brunette explained, fidgeting with his hands while he stepped closer to his former teammate, "There was no information on her medical record, save for her name, age and admittance date. We found a bracelet with a small inscription and two names, probably from her parents... We're going to try to link her to Crawford."

By the uncommon look of tenderness on the swordsman's face, it was pretty obvious that Aya was thinking about his sister. The reminiscences, however, were short-lived; the redhead didn't need more than seconds to get back to his usual expression, more distant and reserved than any other person Ken had ever met.

"I want to see that."

"Sure, of course... Is Yuki upstairs?"

Aya nodded and the duo followed Schuldig's earlier footsteps, climbing up the stairs and arriving at the building's second floor. The hallway full of doors involuntarily reminded Ken of the old Koneko, bringing a small melancholy smile to his lips. Realising he didn't know which one of the doors was Yuki's, he stepped to the side so Aya could lead the way, but the older man just pointed towards the end of the hallway.

"There. Yuki keeps all his stuff in that room."

"Aa, okay. The door is open; Schu is probably there already."

The brunette headed in the direction indicated by Aya, missing the hurt and betrayal which crossed the swordsman's expression immediately after he shortened the telepath's name. Ken had to fight back the urge to laugh when he entered the room cluttered with machines humming, clothing and all kinds of school stuff, such was the blatant distaste written all over Yuki's face in contrast with Schuldig's delighted grin.

_"Schuldig, what did you do? Yuki looks like he's been forced to drink arsenic!"_

_"Ah, kitten! You judge me unfairly... I merely said that we'd be working together for some time."_

_"...For how long?"_

_"Enough for me to see all his memories."_

_"Schuldig!"_

The young hacker made no effort to hide his relief as he spotted the red-haired man also entering the room, giving the ex-soccer player a short nod as a greeting. Schuldig, meanwhile, had already claimed the only available chair in the room, leaving the other two men standing.

"What do you need?" Yuki blurted out, questioning the Side B member silently with his eyes; the redhead only gestured towards the German.

"A search on all the databases you can hack into. We have to know who Evelyn Crawford is... And I think it's easier if we start with the names we found on the bracelet," the telepath explained, retrieving said object from his pocket and examining it, "Anthony and Kathleen Crawford. They must be a couple."

"Hai..." the young hacker murmured without the smallest hint of emotion in his voice, his fingers moving so fast across the keyboard that even Ken was impressed, "I'll start with the American bases."

The computer screen held everyone's attention while it searched for matching results. Having watched Omi perform the very same job before, the brunette knew that those search tasks could take hours; it was purely a trial and error activity until the first correct information was found and could then be used to detail the search further and therefore increase the chances of finding what they were all looking for.

If Ken didn't know the usual procedures, however, he wouldn't have been surprised at how quickly they got a result.

"Found it. Anthony and Kathleen Crawford... Married, born in, and residents of Seattle, United States."

"Wow. That was fast."

"What else does it say?" Aya asked from where he stood.

"There's not much, but I think I found what you were looking for. They are the parents of Evelyn Crawford, 19 years old, and Brad Crawford, who died at 10. There's a note here saying that the son died in a plane crash on a trip to Europe, years ago. Does this hel..."

The silence in the small room was heavy on Ken's shoulders, the tension acting like an iron grip on his throat that didn't let him breathe. Beside Yuki, Schuldig was paler than ever, his hands gripping the chair so tightly that his knuckles had gone white; Aya didn't look like he was able to blink or move a muscle.

"A-Aya?", the young boy called the leader, watching the weird reactions around him and without the slightest clue on how to proceed.

"Scheiß," the telepath cursed in German, being the first of the three to recover his self-control, "I don't believe this."

"Schu..." the brunette whispered, staring at the information displayed on the computer screen, "Does this mean that the girl we found..."

"Is Brad's sister. Yeah."

"And how come you never mentioned her before?"

All the eyes in the room converged to Schuldig, his mouth tugging up in a bitter and also rather ironic smile:

"Quite a simple reason, kitten. I had no idea she existed until two minutes ago."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da! So Brad has a sister! ) Now he'll feel what Aya felt back in Kapitel, mwahahaha.

I've been told that _review_ing is kind of a shortcut to eternal life in Heaven, you know.


End file.
